Return of the Dragon Lord: Book One
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: A new threat looms on the horizon of Nirn. Only the Dragonborn and his followers can stop him.
1. Skyrim

Skyrim is property of Bethesda.

* * *

><p>Skyrim.<p>

A land of ice and might.

Home of the Nords. The bravest warriors in all of Tamriel.

And recently, home of the long forgotten dragons of legend and lore.

Alduin, the World Eater, had returned to fulfill his prophecy. To end the world and devour the souls of the Nords.

However, another had come forward to combat Alduin...

The Dragonborn had returned to fulfill his destiny of defeating Alduin, and that he did.

After an epic battle in Sovengarde with the help of the ancient warriors who had banished Alduin to begin with, The Dragonborn had defeated Alduin, Nirn was again at peace.

However, after the threat with Alduin was taken care of there was another problem that had to be taken care of.

Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebels were tearing Skyrim at the seams. Fathers were fighting sons. Brothers were fighting brothers. Friends against friends.

And with the power of the Thu'um, Ulfric would have taken Skyrim over and driven the Imperials and the Thalmor out.

Had it not been for the Dragonborn who saw first hand the cruelty that the Elves, Khajits, and Argonians had suffered in Windhelm.

The Dragonborn was a peace-loving man , but at the same time could fight for what had to be done.

So, he joined the Imperial Legion and in a precise and detailed campaign. The Dragonborn took down Ulfic and his supporters.

And in a duel that took place in the Palace of Kings, the Dragonborn slayed Galmar Stone-fist and Ulfric Stormcloak, with the help of General Tulius and Legate Rikke.

The bloody civil war was over.

Ulfric had died but his cause had not.

His most loyal soldiers and supporters fled into the mountains to try and retake their home for the supposed "true" sons of Skyrim.

For now there was peace...but it was not to last.

* * *

><p>In the frozen tundra of Winterhold, near the Sea of Ghosts. There was silence.<p>

Then a great thunder came, and with it and sleet and hail came down from every single direction. It seemed as the Gods were fighting with then as quickly as it came the storm was , would call it the "Great Five Minute Storm"

But, when the storm passed, something appeared in its place. A person, a mer!

Shovolo fell to his knees, panting. Trying to catch his breath. Had his spell worked?

Was he in Skyrim? He walked the coastline for a while until he had reached a town.

He was walking until he had reached a guard.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what and where this place is," Shovolo politely asked the guard.

"Yes, you are in Dawnstar which is located in the Pale." The guard took a look at the mer. It was unlike any elf he had ever seen.

"And the Pale is located in..."

The guard looked at the elf. _What is this elf on, Skooma?_

"Skyrim. The Pale is located in Skyrim."

Shovolo was silent, the spell had worked. He was in Skyrim

"I'm in Skyrim? I'm in Skyrim!"

Shovolo was happy and started dancing.

The guard for a better word was confused.

Shovolo stopped dancing and remembered why he was sent here.

Shovolo then asked the guard, "Good sir please, tell me where can I find somebody from the Septim bloodline."

Now the guard was sure this elf was on skooma.

"You're joking right? The Septim bloodline has been wiped out over two hundred years ago, during the Oblivion crisis. When Martin Septim, the last Septim sacrificed himself to stop Mehrunes Dagon from destroying Nirn. The Empire has now been taken over by the Mede Dynasty."

Shovolo heard these words and his heart sank. He fell to the ground and started to weep.

"No, it can't be. All this way for nothing! My family and friends died for nothing. There's no hope."

The guard was speechless, he hadn't been trained for this sort of thing.

"...No lollygagging."

Shovolo looked at the guard. "Don't you understand! Without the dragonborn line of Septim. Your world has no chance. No hope."

The guard then guffawed. Shovolo was angered by this. "What's so funny?"

"Well I was just laughing about how you said that there is no Dragonborn."

Shovolo lightened his demeanor. "What do you mean?"

"Well the Dragonborn of Legend returned, and defeated Alduin the World Eater. As the Elder Scrolls said he would."

Shovolo then lightened up. He had a chance, a slim one but there was a chance.

Shovolo then stood up. "Guard please, I have but one more question."

"Yes, what is it?"

Shovolo knew. He knew that there was hope. "Please, tell me where the Dovahkin is."

A new chapter awaits the Dragonborn.

(R*R)

Tell me what you think of the story and what you expect to happen.


	2. Enter Dragonborn

I have no money in my wallet, so Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls Series don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Tom Braider was on top of a mountain thinking about what he had accomplished.<p>

In less than a year after he had left home to come to Skyrim. Tom Braider had almost been executed, learned he was the Dragonborn, slayed numerous dragons, became Thane of Whiterun, bought a house, became a werewolf, joined the Thieves Guild, studied the way of the voice with the Greybeards, almost got killed by Mercer Frey, became a nightengale, became Harbinger of the Companions, gotten married, spied on the Thalmor, learned to control his Thu'um, became Arch-Mage at the College of Winterhold, defeated a God-like Dragon, reunified Skyrim by killing a Thu'um user like himself, and to top it all of had became Thane in all of the other holds in Skyrim.

All in all it was very eventful year.

"Uh Tom if you aren't busy, I could use some help here please!"

Tom looked over his shoulder and saw his friend Onmund fighting off a horde of restless draugr with his lightening bolts.

"Ohh yeah, I forgot about them."

Immediately, Tom took out his Scimitar which he had taken off of a redguard assassin, that he had dispatched while helping the maid at the Bannered Mare, and had raised The Shield Of Ysgramor, that he had found after purifying Kodlak Whitemane's soul of his werewolf spirit after he died.

Then he went to work.

"FUS RO DAH!"

* * *

><p>After the quick battle, Tom and Onmund sat down on the mountain's edge. Onmund took off his enchanted hood, while Tom took of his iron helmet. Both of them relaxed as they looked at the horizon and the wildlife below them.<p>

Onmund was happy to relax, if for a little while. He remembered the first time he had met Tom. It was when they had ward training with Tolfdir. Tom never even heard of Wards before and had to have Tolfdir train him before practicing. Onmund thought that he wouldn't last two weeks.

When Onmund sold Enthir his family amulet and couldn't get it back. Tom had stepped in and retrieved it for him.

Then later it was announced that Tom was to become the new Arch Mage, but it didn't surprise him. Tom had become very powerful with his magic and his friend.

Then Omnund remembered the time that Tom asked him to accompany him on an had neglected to mention that they were going into a Dwarven ruin named Aftland, in search of the legendary Elder Scroll. They had fought Dwarven spiders and spheres, falmers, and at the end they had come across the menacing and foreboding Dwarven Centurion. They had fought tooth and nail to get into Blackreach. A huge abandoned city under the ruins.

And after a few problems they had finally found the Elder Scroll and ran all the way back to the Throat of the World. Where they had battled Alduin, only for him to flee like a coward.

He was there at Dragonsreach when they had captured the Dragon Ohdaving. In the end, Tom had to journey to Skulfadn alone and left him there. Onmund went back to the Throat of the World and waited for his friend.

Tom broke Onmund's train of thought when a bottle of mead was put in front of him.

Onmund gladly took the mead and was then offered some cooked beef and bread, which he had gladly took.

Both friends ate their lunch looking over the horizon.

"So what were you thinking about, when you left me with all those draugr?" Onmund dryly asked Tom.

"Sorry. Anyway I was thinking about what happened to me. How an ordinary man like me became a legendary hero." Tom looked out before him. "I'm wondering what I'm going to tell my family."

"You never told me you had a family."

"Well you never asked."

"Well who are they? Where are they?"

Tom put down his mead and took a deep breath. "I was adopted when I was just a baby. I never knew who my real parents were. The people who I was adopted by were very nice people who brought me up well. My father is an Argonian, my mother a Dunmer. They had a pair of friends who live with them. A Redguard and a Khajit ."

"Wow.I've never heard of that happening before," Onmund said

"What do you mean kids get adopted all the time," Tom rebutted

"No, I mean, a nord child being brought up by a dunmer and an argonian. I've never heard of that before."

"Well now you have," Tom smiled. "I'm thinking about having my family move here with me."

"Where are they going to live? In Breezehome? That place barely holds you, Aela and Lydia."

"Well after we helped Thorald get his brother out of Thalmor custody and the death of Eorlund, Fralia moved on out of her house and left Whiterun. So her house is up for sale. They can live there."

Tom started to drink his mead again.

"Does Aela know about this?" Tom blanched, he didn't mention any of this to Aela.

"I'll tell her about this when we get to Whiterun."

Onmund laughed he knew for a fact, that Aela the Huntress did not like to be left out of the loop of something important.

* * *

><p>And so enters the Dragonborn!<p>

(R&R)

What do you think I want to hear your feedback!


	3. Love in Whiterun

I regretfully inform you that I do not own Bethesda or Skyrim...(sobs)

* * *

><p>After several hours of trekking, the duo had finally returned to Whiterun. It was morning and the day was about to start. Belethor and his apprentice were carrying supplies to his store in order to sell them, Arcadia was opening her doors for her customers, and Adrianne was working her forge making new weapons and armor.<p>

Tom and Onmund then partook in their favorite pastime which was to sell all of their valuables to Belethor leaving him penniless, and then buying charged soul gems giving Belethor his money back, and then starting the process over again and was immature, sure, but it was all in good fun, and they always made sure that Belethor always had some money left.

Tom and Onmund then entered Breezehome. Where Tom's wife was waiting for him as she always did.

"Welcome home, dear." Aela was sitting, sharpening her arrows for her next hunt.

"Hello love." Tom took off his helmet, went over and gave Aela a deep kiss. He broke it off to show her a jeweled necklace that he uncovered during his and Onmund's last dungeon adventure.

"Oh my! It's beautiful." Aela cupped the necklace if it was made of glass.

"Only the best for you, Aela," Tom remarked.

Tom made a promise that every time he went out on an adventure he would bring back something for his wife. Whether it was a piece of jewelry or a weapon.

"Thank you Tom." Aela stood up and embraced him.

"Aela, do you mind if we take a walk together. I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

Tom looked at Onmund, "Are you going to be heading back to the College?"

"No i'll wait here maybe visit Farengar for a while."

"Very well.

Aela and Tom both walked out together hand in hand.

And Onmund was alone.

"Excuse me?"

Onmund turned around and saw Lydia, Tom's Housecarl for Whiterun. On the staircase.

"Lydia." Onmund said.

"Onmund." Lydia said.

Within a blink of an eye the two embraced each other and proceeded to kiss.

"I missed you," Onmund confessed.

"And I you, now take that robe off," Lydia exclaimed.

With that Onmund picked up Lydia and carried her up the staircase to her room, where they proved their love for each other.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that Onmund is just going to have sex with Lydia while we are gone."<p>

Tom laughed, "Yeah I know. Those two go at it like rabbits."

Aela and Tom both laughed.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about out here?'"

Tom took a deep breath, "Aela I was thinking about asking my family to move here to Whiterun, so that when both you and I are out of the hold doing Talos knows what! My family can take care of our children."

Aela stopped walking and her face brightened. Tom and her had always talked about the idea of children but had always put it off. Now Tom had come up to her necessarily saying that he wanted offspring. "Children? You...you want to have children with me?"

Tom embraced her, "Of course! Aela, I've done enough adventuring to sustain ten lives over. I want this, I want you, I want a child of our own."

Aela lost all sense of inhibition and proceeded to make out with Tom in the middle of the market.

Tom lost himself in her lips but noticed the stares that the both of them were getting and pulled away gently.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes! Tom let's start a family!"

Aela then grabbed Tom by the arm and pulled him back towards their house.

"Aela, what about my family?"

"They can move into the old Grey-Mane house."

"What about Onmund and Lydia?"

"What about them?"

Just as the two got to Breezehome a strange looking elf came up to Tom.

"Excuse me are you To-om Braider?"

"Yes, I am," Tom answered the strange looking elf.

"And you are the Dovahkin?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?

"My name is Shovolo, I have traveled a long distance to see you."

Aela then interjected, "Well I'm afraid you will have to wait a bit longer. For he will be quite busy."

Shovolo widened his eyes in fright, "Please you cannot so much has been lost already, there is not a lot of time left!"

Aela opened the door and pushed Tom inside, and abruptly slammed the door and locked it.

Shovolo then pounded on the door. "Please you must listen to me. I am Shovolo, a dwemer! My people have bended the will of space and time to send me here. My people lie dead as I stand here begging, pleading, for you help."

Shovolo was leaning against the door when he heard the door click and the door was opened with Aela and Tom standing there.

"Won't you come in Shovolo?" Tom asked.

And so Shovolo did.

* * *

><p>(R&amp;R)<p>

Now the war starts.


	4. Shovolo's Tale

I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series...Damn.

* * *

><p>Shovolo was sitting on a wooden chair sipping ale from a bottle in front of the fire. He took a break from the ale to study the house.<p>

It was small, but comfortable. With a small fire to brighten the entire room. Bookshelves lined the room. Signaling that this man was not only a warrior but a scholar and a tactician as well. If they were going to have a chance. They were going to need his intellect.

Tom was standing across from Shovolo, while Aela was leaning up against a wooden beam still disgruntled about being shafted by Tom to listen to this elf.

"So, Shovolo. You are a dwemer?" Tom asked warily.

"That is correct, Dovahkiin." Shovolo responded before taking a sip of his ale.

"Can you prove it?" Aela bluntly asked."

"Well that is difficult seeing is how I did not bring any documents with me before I was transported here."

Tom and Aela shared a look with each other.

"Shovolo, maybe you want to start at the beginning here." Tom explained.

Shovolo finished his ale and began to tell his tale.

"Long before the Empire came into being. The Falmer were banished from the surface by Ysgramor and his 500. The Falmer came to my dwarven ancestors for help. And they gave it to them..."

"Not that far back." Aela complained.

"No please this is important. I will explain why we Dwemer disappeared from the world."

Tom's interest peaked. He had always wanted to know what had happened to the Dwarves.

"Shovolo, please continue."

"Yes Dovahkiin. For a while after the Falmer had descended into Blackreach, and the surrounding Dwarven compounds there was no major strife. Until one day the Dwarves cursed the Falmer. Blinding them and then made them their slaves."

"Great idea, dwarf." Aela retorted

Shovolo lowered his head. "I wasn't there when they did that. I was void-born and...I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway the Falmer had revolved against my ancestors. The Battle of Red Mountain. My ancestors were winning and then...then it happened."

Shovolo's demeanor darkened.

"What happened?" Tom asked Shovolo.

"The 'spiritual' leader at the time Kargrenac found the Heart of Lorkhan, and proceeded to experiment with it, and then all of a sudden my ancestors were banished to a place of still, and silence."

Shovolo had grasped the chair handles. "My ancestors called it the Dwarvelon. But the generation before me had dubbed it "The Void."

"Now eons had gone by but the Dwarves had survived. We had built up cities and automatons in the Void. Dwarves continued to have children, families. New generations of Dwarves were born in the Void. Hence the name, void-born."

Tom then offered Shovolo another Ale which Shovolo gladly took. "Then a while ago a strange man appeared in the void. A man called..."

"Arniel Gane." Tom finished.

"Yes." Shovolo was shocked. Was the dovahkiin psychic as well?

"Tom, how did you know his name?"

"Well, Aela it's kind of difficult to explain, but I'll try. You see a while back after I had become Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. I had to help Arniel with an experiment of his. He had wanted to see if he could recreate how the dwarves disappeared. Well he did, and in the end he disappeared."

"So that's how he entered the Void!" Shovolo exclaimed. "As I was saying he was taken to our head enchanters, alchemists, machinists, and sorcerers. He was interviewed on how he got here, what did he do, could he do it again."

Shovolo took a swig of the ale that was in his hands. "So afterwards, Arniel and our best dwarvens were working on a way to transport all of us out of the Void. The first wave of experiments were..."

"Bad?" Tom politely said

"Failures?" Aela interjected.

Shovolo sighed, "Yes, the first wave of experiments were compete and utter failures. We then tried to combine conjuration magic along with what we knew...It was a horrible mistake."

Shovolo took another sip of his ale. "After we tried the conjuration magic along with our machine. We had opened a portal into Oblivion."

Aela gasped, while Tom lowered his head. He didn't like where this was going.

"What had come out of the portal was nothing we had ever seen before."

Tom walked over to Shovolo. "What came out of the portal?"

"Not what but who." Shovolo said before finishing the bottle of ale.

Tom looked at Aela who had a worried look on her face.

"Shovolo, who came out of the Portal?" Tom asked the Dwemer.

"The Dovahdrog...The Dragon Lord." Shovolo hesitantly answered.

"Shovolo, I've never heard of a Dragon Lord before."

"Be thankful for that Dovahkiin. For he is unlike any opponent you have ever faced before. He is born of Dragon and Daedra. Firstborn of Alduin and Boethiah."

Tom shuddered, he had thought that he had seen that last of Alduin when he had dispatched him in Sovengarde. Boethiah was another story. Tom remembered when he was attacked by a Boethiah cultist, and trekked all the way to Boethaih's shrine. Where he heard of the cultists words of malice and hatred. He had swiftly killed every last one of them, to make sure that their message was silenced in Skyrim forever.

"As soon as The Dragon Lord came, he and his army of darkness had enslaved us. We had mounted an offensive counter-attack to try and defeat him, but we failed. Some of us were killed, executed to force obedience, and they were the lucky ones. The rest of us were enslaved against our will."

Shovolo started to cry. "We were forced to construct a larger machine to transport the Dragon Lord's armies to Nirn."

Aela looked shocked as she went over to Tom.

"Shovolo, please don't tell me that the machine is operational." Tom pleaded to Shovolo.

"We had taken a mandatory component of the larger portal machine, and destroyed it. Making sure that the Dragon Lord could never reach Nirn. In a last ditch effort, myself and a group of dwarven sorcerers had escaped the work camps and reached an old laboratory used by our ancestors to construct a new portal that would lead us back into Nirn, so we could get a message out to everyone to prepare for his armies."

Shovolo stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and leaned against it.

"But we were betrayed! One of the Dwarf mages, Dfalant started to kill us off one by one, and what was worse is that he told the Dragon Lord of our treachery. So his armies were in pursuit of us."

Shovolo fell to his knees. "In a final attempt my teacher and friend Gharf had opened the portal and told me to find the Dovahkiin. He said only the dragonborn has the power to defeat the Dragon Lord. With Dfanlant by his side, the Dragon Lord will probably have the portal open soon."

Shovolo composed himself and stood up. "So that is why I am here now. I need your help Dovahkiin. Only you can defeat him. And if we should stand any chance against the Dragon Lord's army then we will need all the help we can get."

Tom was stunned and could not find the words necessary to respond to this.

Just then Lydia and Onmund came down the stairs to see Tom and Aela had returned.

"OH! My my Thane. Uhh.." Lydia was speechless trying to find the words to explain herself.

Onmund was also speechless but recovered when he saw Shovolo.

"Who is that?" Onmund asked out loud.

"That's Shovolo. Onmund. Lydia. Upstairs I need to catch you guys up."

* * *

><p>Lydia and Onmund were caught up on Shovolo's tale of the Dragon Lord and his Army of Darkness.<p>

"Is his story true?" Lydia asked her Thane.

"Can we trust him?" Onmund asked Tom.

"Okay first, I don't know but I feel that it's real, and secondly I think we can trust him. I mean he hasn't come over here trying to kill us like a Forsworn savage so that's a benefit of the doubt."

"I'm not sure about this, my Thane. What if it's a trick?

Tom sighed. "Because, because...I don't know but I just have a feeling. That his story is sincere, and that we need to heed his warning."

"Well he said that he was a dwemer. How can we prove it? Onmund questioned.

Tom thought long and hard about this. Until he came up with the only way to prove it.

"Lydia, I need you to go to Dragonsreach and tell Jarl Balgruuf to fortify his court."

"I'm on it." Lydia headed to the doorway.

"And Lydia."

"Yes my Thane?"

He pointed to Onmund and then to her.

"I'm fine with this. You don't need to keep tiptoeing around. Am I clear?"

Lydia smiled and looked at Onmund who had a smile plastered on his face as well.

"Yes, thank you my Thane." And Lydia left for Dragonsreach.

Tom turned to Onmund. "If I were you I'd stop smiling."

"Why?"

"Because to prove that Shovolo is really a Dwarf, we are going to need a dwarven spider."

"...WHAT?"

"Gather your things Onmund." Tom put on his helmet. "We're heading to Mzulft."

* * *

><p>Well now the fun begins.<p>

(R&R)

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Dwarven Spider Melancholy

I don't own Skyrim...or do I (Checks) No I don't.

* * *

><p>Tom had told Aela of his plan, and while Aela had her doubts she trusted Tom.<p>

"Okay Aela I need you to take Shovolo to Dragonsreach while Onmund and I get a hold of a Dwarven spider."

"I don't like it, but its the only way."

Aela kissed Tom deeply.

"If you get yourself killed, I'll marry someone else to spite you."

"Duly noted. And after this we'll continue where we left off."

Aela smiled and gave Tom a flirtatious look.

And so Tom and Onmund were then off to Mzulft.

Then Aela and Shovolo were heading to Dragonsreach when all of a sudden Aela grabbed Shovolo by his collar and threw him to the ground as she pulled out her steel dagger and put it at his throat. Needless to say, Shovolo was scared senseless.

"You listen closely elf, or dwarf or whatever you are. If this gets my husband killed. I will rip you limb from limb and feed you to werewolves, are we clear?"

Shovolo was speechless.

"ARE WE CLEAR!"

"Yes, yes we're clear!" Shovolo screamed in a scared voice.

"Good."

Aela put her dagger in her sheath and kept walking. _The Dovahkiin must be a brave man to marry such a dangerous woman._ Shovolo thought.

Aela reached the top of Dragonsreach with Shovolo 12 steps behind her. Aela opened the doors to see Lydia addressing Jarl Balgruuf and his court.

"My Jarl whatever my Thane had planned needs to be followed to the letter."

"I don't doubt it Lydia." Balgruuf addressed Lydia. "But I need to know why my court needs to be fortified and what he plans to bring in here."

Balgruuf the Elder noticed Aela with Shovolo come in.

"Ahh, Aela so good to see you."

"My Jarl." Aela politely responded.

"And who is that elf behind you?"

Shovolo then approached the court, making sure not to get too close, and then kneeled.

"My Jarl Balgruuf. Umm. Hello. My name is Shovolo, and I am a Dwemer."

Balgruuf's entire court was silent. A Dwemer. Here? Now?

Irieleth was cautious, Proventus was wary, and Farengar was excited.

"Do you have any proof that you are a Dwemer, Shovolo?"

"My Jarl, that is why we need to fortify Dragonsreach. Tom Braider plans to bring a... dwarven spider here."

"What that's insane!" Proventus Avenicci exclaimed.

"Proventus control yourself!" Balgruuf looked at Aela. "So am I to assume that the plan is to see if this 'dwarf' can control the spider. Am I correct in thinking this?"

"Yes Jarl Balgruuf."

Balgruuf the Elder accessed the situation.

"We'll use the porch and not the court." Balgruuf said. "Irieleth, I want you to work with Farengar and the guards on this. I want that porch to be the most safe and secure place in Skyrim tonight . Understand?"

"Yes my Jarl." Irieleth went with a few guards and Farengar to get started.

Balgruuf rose from his throne and approached Lydia, Aela, and Shovolo.

"I hope that Tom knows what he is doing."

Aela sighed. "I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Onmund was standing in Mzulft waiting. Waiting for a Dwarven Spider.<p>

"Tom."

"Yes Onmund."

"Why on Nirn am I standing here waiting for a dwarven spider to attack me?"

Tom looked up from what he was doing. "Because you didn't want to help with the construction of the trap. So by default you are the bait."

"Well that's not really fair."

"Well who's fault is that? I said to you ' Hey Onmund do you want to help me with this trap?' You said no. So hence you are the bait!"

Tom then went back to his little construct. Onmund looked over to what was Tom making in order to hold the spider. And it was a wooden box, nay a wooden crate.

"Are you serious? Is this your big plan? A box? Unbelivable!" Onmund shouted.

"Will you relax, I have altered this box to withstand the spider's magic and make sure it doesn't break out, and put several magic resistant enchantments onto the box. Okay! I know what I am doing!"

Onmund calmed down a bit. "So how are we going to trap the spider?"

"Simple, one: you attract the spider, two: I trap the spider, three: we go back to Dragonsreach."

"No I mean how?"

"OH, well I made a new rune spell, and we're going to use that."

"Really?" Onmund's interest was now piqued. "What kind of rune?"

"A Paralysis Rune." Tom answered.

"Remarkable! That's really clever, Tom!"

"Well I am the Arch-Mage!" Tom retorted

After the construction of the trap, both Tom and Onmund were waiting in a secondary chamber of Mzulft. Waiting for their prey. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting.

"Okay. I'm done waiting!" Tom then stood up, walked down the corridor, and looked back to Onmund. "Ok I'm going to lure a spider over here. Get the trap ready."

"No wait! I'll go." Onmund stood up. "It's only fair." Onmund started to walk down the chamber looking for a dwarven spider.

Tom sat back down against an adjacent wall and slowly he started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Bzzt. Bzzt.<p>

Tom woke up to the sound of lightning. Quickly he gathered his armaments and leapt into action, and immediately after he saw Onmund was turning the corner with a dwarven spider in one arm while shooting lightning at something else he could not see.

Onmund then ceased his lightning and ran past Tom.

"RUN!" Onmund screamed back to Tom as he ran for the exit.

"Run?" Tom pondered. "From what?"

He got his answer. A pair of loud menacing footsteps became louder and louder, and what came out of the corner he could not even fathom.

Two Dwarven Centurion Guardians were turning the corner with ill intentions on those who dare trespass in the Dwarven ruins.

Tom took out his Scimitar and readied Ysgramor's shield ready for battle.

And at that same time he remembered one of his father's many words of wisdom.

'_Know when to fight and know when to retreat_.'

Tom weighed his options as the two lumbering Centurions lurked forward and forward.

Finally, with the Centurions a couple of feet in front of him, Tom did the smart thing and seathed his blade, and ran after Onmund.

"Wait for me!"

The two regrouped outside the Dwarven ruins.

"Okay Onmund did you manage to paralyze the spider?" Tom asked Onmund.

Onmund's face blanched as he looked down to the ground.

"Onmund?"

"After I succeeded in paralyzing the spider those Centurions came out of nowhere, and...knocked it out its way, destroying it."

Onmund then showed Tom the remains of the Dwarven Spider, it was near decimation. One of its legs were hanging by a thread, more like a wire.

Tom sighed. "Well, either we head back to Dragonsreach, or go back in Mzulft and try to get another spider."

The answer was obvious.

* * *

><p>Aela the Huntress was in a bad mood. Having to spend her time now watching a so called 'Dwemer' instead of copulating with her love, in order to conceive a child.<p>

'_Where is he?_' Aela thought to herself. Tom should have been back by now.

'_All he and Onmund had to do was to take a Dwarven Spider. It's not like they were going into its depths and fighting the Falmer._'

A guard came running into Dragonsreach.

"The Dovahkiin and the mage approach Dragonsreach. And it looks like they have the Dwarven Spider in a box of some sort."

"Get the doors open!" Balgruuf ordered.

The guards opened the doors and Tom and Onmund, tired, and out of breath approached the court with the box in between them.

Shovolo put down the book he was reading and went over to Tom.

"Tom. Oh thank the Gods. You're safe." Aela went over to him and embraced him.

But while she leapt into his chest Tom accidentally dropped the box.

"No, no, no!" Onmund exclaimed.

"Oh damn it!" Tom yelled. "Shite! Is it broke?"

Onmund kneeled down beside it and opened the box and saw the spider was unmoving.

"It must be, it's not moving."

"Damn it to Oblivion!"

Aela lowered her head in shame.

"I apologize. I take full responsibility." Aela said calmly.

Onmund looked at her.

"Well taking responsibility isn't going to make up for the fact that it won't work." Onmund snapped.

"Don't get pissy with me, Mage." Aela defensively retorted.

Onmund stood up and stared at Aela at eye level.

"You know after fighting two Centurion Guardians at the same time as a horde of Dwarven Spheres decide to get involved as well and trying to get a working Dwarven Spider out time after time after time! You would be in an unpleasant mood if all you worked for was lying on the floor broken."

"Now wait a minute guys let's just calm down." Tom intervened.

"Yes let's not lose our heads." Lydia added.

Aela pointed at Onmund. "Oh he'll lose more than his head!"

"I can take you!"

Within seconds, Tom and Lydia had to keep Aela and Onmund from ripping each other's throats out.

Shovolo watched and sighed. He had forgotten that he was dealing with Nords and their famously short tempers. '_This is getting us nowhere._' Shovolo thought to himself. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Shovolo walked over to the court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire.

"Hello."

Farengar's face lit up like a candle.

"Oh! Hello! Uhh uh uh. May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Shovolo, may I please have one of your soul gems, and a dagger. Please?"

"Oh absolutely."

Farengar handed Shovolo a Common Soul Gem and an Iron Dagger.

"Now you will pay me for those later, right?"

Shovolo then partook in something most dwemer did, passing the buck.

"Uhh...Tom Braider will be paying for these."

"Alright then."

Shovolo then took a big sigh as he went over to the dwemer spider, avoiding the quarrel. Picking it up with one hand he the went over to the table by the bookcase and started to fix it. As he opened the spider up with the dagger, he noticed it wasn't broken.

You see all Dwarven Automatons were given a failsafe mechanism. If they had ventured outside the Dwarven Strongholds the soul gems that powered them would shut off. This rarely happened, but better safe than sorry.

All Shovolo had to do was to rewire the Spider so it would work and replace the soul gem. Child's play.

As Shovolo was repairing the Spider, Balgruuf had Irieleth and some guards break up the scuffle between Onmund and Aela. Lydia was trying to calm Onmund down when she saw Shovolo working on the Dwarven Spider.

"Onmund look!"

Onmund looked over to where Lyida was pointing and saw the Dwemer working on the Spider.

"Incredible!" Onmund said incredulously.

Tom looked over to see Shovolo fixing the spider. '_I knew it!_'

Aela calmed down enough to see the pretender dwarf actually fix the spider.

'_I don't believe it!_' Aela thought.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to see the Dwemer fix the spider automaton, and after installing the new soul gem the Dwarven Spider had sprung to life and immediately saw its Dwemer master in front of it and bowed signaling it's respect and sworn obedience to him.

Shovolo turned around to the amazed crowd and walked up to them.

"Now do you believe that I am, who I say I am? Should I build a Centurion for you next?"

"No Shovolo, I think I speak for everyone when I say we believe you."

The group quickly agreed with him. With one stubborn nord redhead who refused to say anything.

"Aela?" Tom said. "Aela."

"Alright he's a dwarf, happy?" Aela exclaimed.

"I'm always happy with you."

Aela smiled as Tom put his arm around her.

Balgruuf approached Shovolo.

"With the proof in front of us. I think you should tell us why you are here."

So Shovolo quickly filled Balgruuf and his court in on his tale.

"So, this Dragon Lord wishes to enslave us all and make Nirn his kingdom. Over my dead, rotting corpse he will!" Balgruuf spat. "Irieleth send a message over to Solitude. We need an audience with Jarl Elisif and General Tulius. We must prepare our armies if we should stand a chance against his army of darkness."

"Right away my Jarl."

Tom addressed his Jarl. "Jarl Balgruuf."

"Yes my Thane?"

"I wish to request a courier. Preferably the faster and most efficient one you have at your dispense."

"It shall be done, but why?"

"If we are to stand a chance I think I am going to need some help from my friends."

Tom also thought that now was the best time to have his family near him. At this time before strife.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p>

Tell me what you think.

I want to know.

Who do you want to see appear?


	6. The Dragonborn's Army

I do not own Zenimax so I don't won Bethesda so I don't own the Elder Scrolls.

* * *

><p>Tyr, Whiterun's most efficient courier was on his greatest deliveries to date. He was given a task by the legendary dovahkiin. To deliver messages to certain people as quickly as he could. The allure of five thousand gold he was offered this job made it too good to pass up.<p>

He quickly made it to his first delivery.

* * *

><p>Kharjo was at the fireside, sharpening his Ebony Greatsword that was given to him by his friend Tom Braider during their last dungeon exploration. The Greatsword was very unique, as it drained the energy out an enemy while at the same time having them become stiff as a statue. He remembered how he met Tom, explaining how his Moon Amulet was stolen by bandits. And how Tom had retrieved it for him.<p>

From nowhere, a courier came up to him.

"Excuse me are you...Kharjo?"

"This Khajit whom you are addressing is known as Kharjo, yes." Kharjo explained.

"I am supposed to give this to you."

The courier gave the Khajit warrior a note and then ran off to his next delivery.

Kharjo put his Greatsword down, and opened the note.

'_A message from Tom? A dire plea. He requests my presence at High Hrothgar as soon as possible._'

Kharjo picked up his Greatsword and made his way as quickly as he could to High Hrothgar.

* * *

><p>Erandur was praying at his shrine to Mara when he heard the door open.<p>

'_Probably another drunk or a foreigner getting out of the cold_.' Erandur thought.

Erandue stood up and walked over to the visitor.

"Welcome my son, Mara's love be with you."

"Thank you. Are you Erandur by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

Erandur shifted uncomfortably. Was this a Vaermina worshipper out for revenge?

The man took out a note and gave it to Erandur, and then quickly left.

'Just a courier.'

Erandur read the note.

'_It's from Tom. Oh dear. He requires assistance. High Hrothgar?_'

A pilgrimage of the 7000 steps was something that he always wanted to do.

"Right, I must leave at once...right after I finish my prayers.

* * *

><p>Arenea Ienith was praying at the Shrine of Azura when a lone traveler came up the steps.<p>

"Hello..."

"I know why you've come."

The courier was speechless.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tom Braider requests my presence at High Hrothgar to discuss a matter of grave importance."

Now the courier was frightened.

"I shall be there at once."

Aranea gathered he potions and trekked on towards High Hrothgar.

'_That was pretty weird_.' Tyr thought to himself. '_No time to lose_.'

Tyr went on to the next mark.

* * *

><p>Mjoll the Lioness was loooking over at Brynolf. The de facto leader of the Thieves Guild, how he and his ilk made her sick. Ever since Maven Black-Briar took over Riften, the Thieves Guild has been given free reign to do absolutely anything. There was little that the guards could do seeing how the most well connected woman in Skyrim was now Jarl of Riften.<p>

"Hey Mjoll!"

She turned around to see Aerin run up to her with a note in his hand.

"What is it Aerin?" Mjoll smiled, she didn't want to spoil whatever news Aerin had with her mood.

"It's Tom."

"What about him?" She prayed that he wasn't dead. He had been a good friend to her and Aerin after he retrieved Grimsever for her and given Aerin tips on how to defend himself in case he ever needed to protect himself.

"He's requesting that you and I go up to High Hrothgar. he says that he needs out help with something."

Mjoll sighed she had needed time to get away from Riften and its corruption.

"Well I did promise to take you out to explore the territory, so grab your things. We head out this evening."

Aerin was excited, he always wanted to see life outside of the city walls. Now was his chance.

* * *

><p>Tyr was hesitantly walking up to a black door on the side of a mountain.<p>

Finally, he mustered up enough courage to knock on it three times.

A little slit opened up and an eye was peeking through.

"Yes. What is it." The voice politely said.

"Tom Braider asked me to give you a message."

Karliah opened the door and retrieved the note so fast and fluently Tyr didn't even notice the note was gone, and with that he was running back to the main road.

Karliah read the note and burned it. Afterwards she retrieved her Nightengale armor and sword. Tom had reunited Karliah and Gallus for a brief reunion and for that she was indebted to him, and she was going to repay him.

* * *

><p>Tyr had nearly finished delivering all of the notes the Dragonborn had tasked him to deliver. His feet were sore but he pressed onwards.<p>

He had delivered notes to the College of Winterhold to two students there, a female dunmer, and another Khajit.

He had tracked down a bandit chief named Fjola and gave her a note.

Tyr climbed Ancient's Ascent and gave a woman archer named Angi her note.

He had made it to Rorikstead and gave Erik 'The Slayer' a note for him to appear at High Hrothgar.

He made it to Darkwater Passing and gave an Argonian miner Derkeethus , and a Nord Adventuress Anneke, their letters.

A former witch named Illia had gotten her summons, over in Mistwatch.

A wood elf named Faendal was pulled away from his sweetheart Camilla and given his note.

He then delivered a nord warrior Uthgerd the Unbroken her letter.

He then went to an Orc stronghold and gave a female orc named Borgahk the Steel Heart, her summons.

Now he was at a different Orc stronghold looking for an Orc named Ghorbash the Iron-Hand. And boy did he find him.

* * *

><p>Ghorbash was practicing his technique making sure his swing arm did not get rusty. All of a sudden he saw a tiny nord outsider approach him.<p>

"Ee e e excuse me are you Ghorbash the Iron-Hand?"

"Speaking." Ghorbash replied.

"Wwww well this is for you sir."

The courier the with his shaky hands gave him a note. Which Ghorbash took.

The courier then ran out of the stronghold. He noticed that the note was from the Dragonborn, Tom Braider. Who was named Malacath's champion, and as a result was blood kin to all of the orcs.

'_Trouble ehh? Looks like he needs help._'

Ghorbash then went up to his brother, the chief.

"Brother, I must ask something of you."

"Speak, my brother."

"The Dragonborn has summoned me to High Hrothgar it sounds like he needs help."

"Then go my brother. Bring honor to our tribe, and to Malacath."

Ghorbash gathered what he needed and was off.

* * *

><p>Before Tyr could return home he had one last delivery to make and it was the hardest of them all. So he decided to get some rest before making the long trek all the way to High Rock.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom was meditating in High Hrothgar when a familiar man entered the room.<p>

"When I told you our doors were open to you, I did not mean for you to have you companions enter as well and occupy our home."

Arngeir was standing outside of Tom's room at the temple.

"Well it was either here or Sky Haven Temple, and I don't think Delphine and Esbern would be to happy to see me after I said I wouldn't slay Paarthunax."

Arngeir shuddered at the mere thought of their leader dying at the hands of the Dovahkiin.

"Well, next time a little notice in advance would be all that I ask for."

Tom smiled as he stood up and walked with Arngeir down the Ancient halls of High Hrothgar.

"What do you make of this, Anrgeir?"

"Well the Dovahdrog, I know of is actually called Malios. Firstborn of Alduin and Boethiah, and that's all Paarthunax and the Greybeards know Tom. I wish I could be of more assistance."

"Well don't worry, you opening your doors for my compatriots is enough."

"Dovahkiin, why don't these men talk?"

Arngeir and Tom saw Shovolo studying the other Greybeards. Noticing their lack of sound.

Arngeir looked at Tom.

"He's the Dwarf I told you about."

"Ah."

Arngeir and Shovolo had an interesting conversation while people started to show up.

Aela showed up, followed by the warrior twins Vilkas and Farkas.

"What, no. Where is the rest of the companions? Njaada? Athis? Ria? Torvar?" Tom asked.

"We left Ria in charge, we couldn't let everybody come. What if there was an emergency?" Vilkas explained.

"Tom!"

The Dragonborn looked to see his friends Brelyna and J'zargo arrive.

"Brelyna, J'zargo, how's the college?"

"Everything is ok, I finally gotten my spell right. Watch."

Brelyna then shot a green burst of light out of her palm towards Tom and surprise, surprise Brelyna had not gotten her spell right. Tom was now a dog.

"Well, this seems, familiar." Tom said.

"Oops." Brelyna smiled awkwardly. "I guess I didn't get it right."

Vilkas, Farkas, and J'zargo were laughing really hard, but then stopped when Aela looked at them.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind will you change my husband back to his old self?" Aela screamed at Brelyna.

Brelyna was taken aback and the changed Tom back to his normal self.

"Wow, one time! I'm getting better at this."

"I'll say." Tom retorted.

* * *

><p>One by one Tom's friends and compatriots had answered his call.<p>

Anneke came in with Derkeethus who was on her shoulders after getting tired of walking all the way up here.

A small group came in comprising of Uthgerd, Erandur, Fjola, Angi, Erik, and Aranea Ienith.

Lydia and Onmund came in together, hand in hand. Onmund went over to his classmates and introduced them to Lydia.

Faendal came in complaining about the cold.

Ghorbash came in with Borgahk at about the same time.

Illia came in and sat down quietly.

Mjoll came in with Aerin two steps behind her.

They had all gathered in the Dining hall where a few months earlier the truce between the Imperials and Stormcloaks were made.

Aela walked over to Tom.

"Is everybody here?" She had asked her husband.

Shovolo went up to Tom as well.

"Yes can we get started?"

Tom looked around at the crown of people who had gathered here.

"No, Karliah and Kharjo aren't here."

"I'm right here Tom."

Shovolo jumped at the sound of the new person behind him.

Karliah was dressed in her Nightengale Armor, and the entire black ensemble had scared Shovolo a bit.

"Don't do that!" Shovolo shook at Karliah.

"I make no promises." Karliah responded.

"Okay Karliah is here. Now where is Kharjo?"

Just then the Khajit warrior walked in.

"Sorry Tom, this Khajit was attacked by two fierce frost trolls. Fortunately, they are no longer a danger."

Hearing the familiar voice, J'zargo then tried to sneak out.

"J'ZARGO!"

J'zargo turned around to see his former friend behind him with his Greatsword out.

"Ah Kharjo. You have returned to me, my friend!"

"Friends? Friends do not let friends rot in prison after framing said friend of possessing Skooma! After a night of drinking and debauchery."

J'zargo paled at that comment. All eyes were on him at that moment.

"Erm...Sorry?"

"I'll sorry you. You backstabber!"

"Khajit laughs at your attempt of intimidation."

Both Khajits were posed to tear into one another, but fortunately someone had intervened.

"IISS SLEN NUS!"

Both Khajit were stuck in blocks of uneven ice.

"Both of you calm down." Tom ordered both Kharjo and J'zargo. "I don't care what happened in the past we have to focus on what is happening now. Do you both understand?"

Both Khajit looked at their situation and promised to behave. Tom broke them both free.

"This isn't over J'zargo."

"This one wets himself with fear at that comment."

"Enough you two, okay now that everyone is here we can get started."

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p>

Tom's Personal army has arrived.

Will it be enough?

What do you think?


	7. Conflict in High Hrothgar

I do not own the Elder Scrolls

* * *

><p>Everybody had moved out of the dining hall and into the Main hall because there were so many people.<p>

Everyone had settled down after the two Khajit's outburst. Both Kharjo and J'zargo were placed on opposite sides of the room. Kharjo over with Erandur, and J'zargo over with Brelyna.

Tom then went over to the front of the crowd.

"Hello everybody. I know I have probably plucked you all from your lives, but I have a reason." Tom then grabbed Shovolo and dragged him to the front of the crowd. "And it's him."

"And who exactly is he?" Vilkas asked.

"Erh. Hello my name is Shovolo. I am a 'deep elf' or a Dwemer as others might call me."

Conversations amongst the crowd ceased immediately.

Was Tom pulling their leg? Was this mer a dwemer?

Vilkas decided to put these questions and qualms to rest.

"Do you have any proof that you are a dwarf?" Vilkas asked the dwarf.

Shovolo was about to respond when Aela interrupted him.

"Tom, Lydia, Onmund, myself and the entire court of Whiterun were witness to him rebuilding a dwarven spider."

Shovolo approached the now standing lycanthrope.

"I see you desire more proof."

Shovolo whistled and said something in his native Dwemer in came the same Dwarven Spider. Mjoll, Kharjo, and a few others took out their weapons and shouted their worries and aggressions.

Shovolo gave a command in his native tongue, and the Dwarven Spider deactivated.

"Satisfied?" Shovolo asked Vilkas.

Vilkas just looked at Shovolo, nodded, and stoodnext to his brother.

Tom then asked addressed his friends and compatriots.

"A great evil is making its presence in Tamriel. In Nirn. His name is Malios, the Dragon Lord, Firstborn of Alduin and Boethiah. I need your help to fight him."

Shovolo intervened. "This monster has killed most of my kind, and enslaving those who remain. His army of darkness has committed genocide against my people. Now, while I speak, his captives are creating a portal to Nirn to enslave everyone. Man, Mer, Khajit, Argonian, Sload, Imga, the list goes on."

"The Dovahkiin...I mean Tom. Says that you are the best warriors in Skyrim. So, please..."

Shovolo dropped to his knees.

"Will you help me? Will you help my people?"

"So, you want us to help you and Tom to try and defeat a demi-god, born from a dragon and a daedric prince whose main goal is to come to Nirn and enslave the entire world?"

Uthgerd asked Shovolo.

"Yes."

For a short while there was silence.

"Well I'm in." Uthgerd said.

"So am I!" Erik enthusiastically said, wanting to prove himself in battle.

"I will follow you into battle." Vilkas proclaimed.

"If Vilkas is fighting this Dragon Lord, so am I!" Farkas said.

"It is Mara's will that we fight this unholy monster." Erandur exclaimed.

Kharjo stood up. "Khajit will fight by your side!"

J'zargo also stood up. "This one shall also fight by you, more so than him."

Kharjo gave J'zargo a dirty look.

One by one Tom's compatriots vowed to stand beside him and Shovolo.

"Alright it looks we're all in, so what do we do about this 'Dragon Lord'." Aela asked Shovolo.

"Well first we must know our enemy. That is why I'll be teaching you the weak points of every single evil, creature at Malios' disposal. So, when they come we will be ready!"

Shovolo explained.

"Yeah, that sounds great and all, but can do you mind if we get something to eat first? A trek up seven thousand steps can make a man hungry." Aerin asked.

Everybody laughed.

"Okay Aerin." Tom turned to Angeir. "Do we have enough food?"

"Fortunately, we have an excess of supplies, but you have to cook your own meals."

Arngeir went to check what was available.

Everyone had a realxing tension, knowing that right now was the calm before the storm, but for now it was a time for feasting.

"GggrrRRRrrrRRRrrr."

Everyone but Shovolo was surprised at that sound. Where did it come from? Shovolo's muscles tensed, his pupils dilated, and his breath grew heavier.

"Damn Aerin I didn't know you were that hungry." Tom joked.

"Tom, that wasn't me." Aerin said.

"Shh!" Shovolo exclaimed. "Be quiet!"

Shovolo started to look around the room at the dark corners.

"Shovolo, what is it?" Tom whispered.

Shovolo looked back to Tom. "We aren't alone."

"TOM LOOK OUT!" Aela screamed.

Tom immediately turned around to see a grotesque hideous creature leap out of nowhere at him with a dagger looking to strike him down.

Suddenly, a green ray of light hit the creature sending it across the room, paralyzed. And all eyes lead to the person who cast it.

"Good to see you again Arch-Mage."

Tom couldn't believe it. "Quaranir? What are you doing here?"

"Well, saving your life for one."

Angeir came into the room and spotted Quaranir.

"Ah, Quaranir who are you doing my friend?"

"I'm doing fine Arngeir, thank you."

"Wait? You two know each other?" Tom asked out loud.

"Of course." Quaranir answered. "The Psijic Order maintains a healthy relationship with the Greybeards."

The creature moaned in pain as it got back up.

"Watch out!" Shovolo warned everybody.

The creaure raised it's dagger and ran toward Tom, Quaranir, and Arngeir.

"Excuse me for a moment." Arngeir said to the two. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

The creature's dagger flew from his hand.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The creature hit the wall with a resonating sickening thud.

Arngeir turned to Vilkas and Farkas. "Boys, if you would be so kind."

Vilkas and Farkas went over to the creature and picked it up and held it by its arms, making sure it could not run.

The creature started to speak in its own language. Shrieking and grunting making it sound like a butchered swine.

"Ergh! What is it saying?" Mjoll said over the loud grunts of the creature.

"It's daedric language. Of what plane, I do not know." Quaranir explained.

Tom looked at Shovolo. "Do you understand it?"

"No, when my people and I were first enslaved, the overseers attempted to teach us their language, but no one could understand it or interpret it. So, the entire army learned Dwarvish."

"Can you talk to it?"

"I will try Dovahkiin."

Shovolo initiated a conversation with the creature.

'_You! Who are you?'_

The creature looked at Shovolo with its crimson eyes.

'_My name is Legion, for we are many.'_

"He says his name is Legion."

"Ask him where did he come from."

But, before Shovolo could ask the creature known as Legion any more questions. Legion's head swung back with his eyes turning bright white, threw Vilkas and Farkas from his arms, and ascended to the top of the roof. Legion opened his mouth and a deep evil laughter could be heard.

Shovolo's eyes widened. "IT'S HIM!"

"Who?" Derkeethus asked.

"Malios." Tom answered, for he could feel the exact same malevolent energy that Alduin radiated coming from Legion.

"Is he here?" Farkas asked with his greatsword out.

"No, Malios is using that creature as a conduit." Quaranir stated.

A dark sly evil voice was heard. "Shovolo, you foolish Dwarf! Did you really think you could escape? Do you think you stood a chance defeating me?"

"Why don't you come here and find out!" Shovolo shouted.

"No, I'll bide my time until the machine is ready and my armies strengthened. By the way I really must thank you Shovolo, for if it wasn't for you suggesting to combine conjuration magic with the prototype, I wouldn't be here. So kudos to you."

The whole room fell silent. Tom looked at Shovolo to see that he was crying. He could now understand why he was so motivated on defeating Malios.

"You're pathetic Shovolo. And what you are doing is pathetic. Trying to assemble a small army to combat me. You have no hope!"

"No. There is hope." Tom intervened.

"And you are?" Malios asked.

"Tom Braider. The Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn."

Silence was heard.

"So, you followed through with your master's final request to try and find the Dovahkiin, eh Shovolo?"Malios chuckled. "Well it will make the taking over of your world all the more greater, when I slay your champion!"

"NO!" Shovolo shouted. "You will fail! We shall prevail!"

"We shall see. Won't we?"

"Reveal yourself coward!" Tom demanded.

"In due time Dovahkiin. But a question, Tom. How is your family?"

Tom's eyes widened.

"I only ask because they are someplace out of the way?"

Tom started making fists, and taking deep breaths.

"Safe perhaps? All the way in Evermore? Well not for long."

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Tom bellowed.

He took out his scimitar and leapt at Malios/Legion, but was restrained by Shovolo, Onmund and Kharjo.

"Tom, calm yourself!" Onmund commanded.

"That one is attempting to get a rise out of you." Kharjo explained.

"Control yourself Dovahkiin!" Shovolo shouted.

Malios laughed at Tom, exploiting his anger.

"It makes me laugh that the Dragonborn of lore is a hot headed Nord who gets on the offensive every time his family is threatened."

"I swear if you hurt them..."

The Malios/Legion Conduit laughed. "You are in no position to threaten me. I could destroy you, and your so-called army." Malios/Legion shook his/their head. "As a matter of fact that is not a bad idea."

The room darkened and Malios/Legion then started to rain firebolts on Tom and his followers.

Onmund, J'zargo, Brelyna, and Erandur immediately put up their wards and some of the followers hid behind them, while others hid behind the structurally sound stone walls. Tom was behind a wall with Aela and Arngeir.

"Quaranir!"Tom shouted. Quaranir dove from his cover over to Tom.

"Yes, Arch-Mage." Quaranir kneeled next to Tom.

"Is that thing a dremora? Or another creature from the plains of Oblivion?"

"Yes a weaker, lesser dremora. Why? Why, do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking, can't we banish it back to Oblivion?"

"Yes, of course! But we will need a distraction."

Tom looked around to see what could be used to distract that abomination. Then it hit him.

"Faendal!"

Faendal who was with Kharjo and Uthgerd behind a wall.

"What? What is it?" Faendal screamed over to Tom.

"We need a distraction, shoot the creature with your bow."

"You must be out of your damn mind!"

"Do it Wood Elf I'll cover you." Uthgerd said to Faendal.

Begrudgingly, Faendal left the safeness of cover and shot off a couple of arrows at the Malios possessed dremora. Uthgerd took out her bow and shot a few arrows at the dremora as well.

It worked. The Dremora started to shoot fireballs over at Faendal who had stopped shooting arrows and started running around trying hid best to dodge the fire projectiles.

Quaranir then charged a spell that would banish the daedra back to where ever it came from, and cast it immediately the daedra was cast away hopefully back to Oblivion.

Everyone, had come out of their cover and assessed the damage. Scorch marks littered the entire inside of the hall. Aela had went over to where Shovolo was taking cover and punched him square in the nose.

"This was your fault all along and you didn't tell us." Aela roared, her eyes beginning to turn yellow.

"I am sorry, truly I am." Shovolo pleaded. "I didn't know that Malios would appear from the portal when we combined conjuration magic with the device!"

Aela raised her fist only for Tom to grab it mid air.

"Aela stop!" Tom barked. "Listen all of you! It doesn't matter who started it. But, it is our responsibility to end it. And if you any of you do not want to take a part of this there is the door."

No one walked out. Everybody was still there. They had sworn their loyalty. They were in it for the long haul.

"Now with that settled, Shovolo I believe you were going to show us what we are dealing with here."

Tom helped Shovolo up of the cold hard stone surface.

"Right well if everyone will follow me back into the dining chamber I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

><p>As everyone was following Shovolo, Tom stayed behind to think.<p>

'_I really hope Tyr got the message to my family.'_

Aela walked up to Tom, who was miles away.

"What are you thinking about?" Aela queried.

"My family back in High Rock. If they got out of there yet."

"Listen i'm sorry I lost my temper back there it's just that..."

"Don't." Tom interrputed. "I know. But you should apologize to Shovolo. I mean it wasn't really his fault to begin with."

Aela embraced her husband. "I just don't want to lose you."

Tom was silent. Then he placed Aela's right hand over his heart.

"Do you feel that?" Tom asked Aela.

She nodded.

"As long as my heart beats for you. I will never leave you."

Aela and Tom's face were inches apart from each other.

"HMMMNN!"

Tom and Aela looked up and saw Vilkas standing in the Archway.

"If you two lovebirds are finished. We are waiting for you in the dining chamber." Vilkas smirked.

Aela glared lightning at Vilkas, while Tom sighed.

"We'll be right there, Vilkas." Tom answered.

Vilkas walked back inside. As Aela and Tom shared a kiss with each other before heading inside to learn more about the army of darkness and their weaknesses.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

Tell me what you think!

I want to know!

Listen if you have an idea that would go great in this story, or want to see your original character in my story send me a message!

Also I was thinking about starting a forum. What do you think? Is this something you would like or not? Let me know.


	8. Family and Fiends

I don't Own the Elder Scrolls

* * *

><p>Evermore.<p>

A quaint town where everybody knew everybody, and all was peaceful.

And all of a sudden out of the blue, a courier came from a far distant place, and then walked up to a guard and asked him a few questions and then left.

A few villagers asked him what was all that about.

"That boy hails from Skyrim and was looking for the Argonian merchant, Draco Smoothscales." The guard explained.

* * *

><p>The curled horned, green skinned Draco Smoothscales was outside chopping wood while his dunmer wife for twenty two years, Kala was tending the store. Draco was remembering when Smoothscales General Store store had opened its doors nearly twenty three years ago, when Draco, Kala, their friends Drel'shan a former Khajit caravan bodyguard and mage, Solomon, a Redguard blacksmith, and their adopted Nord son Tom had settled down in order to make a living for themselves.<p>

Then Draco remembered, when they had found Tom. It was twenty six years ago, when Draco and Kala were still thieves. Stealing in order to survive. And while picking out scraps of gold and treasure after a bandit raid on a small village that never stood a chance.

Draco and Kala were going through the rubble when all of a sudden they heard the cries of an infant. Acting on her motherly instincts Kala found the little baby under a pile of rubble. They had found his wooden crib in pieces and saw on the top of the crib the name Tom engraved in the wood. His last name was after the town that was destroyed, Braider.

Later, they had joined a Khajit Caravan and met Drel'shan, and later when the Caravan was in Hammerfell the group had met Solomon who was in the midst of finishing his apprenticeship.

After wandering for a while, the group had decided to settle down in Evermore. To try and make a life for themselves, a life without danger.

Draco and Kala used this to bring up Tom, without the dangers of being on the road, like bandits, beasts, or the ilk.

The first year lead to Kala and Draco tying the knot.

Tom was brought up with the best of all the worlds.

His father, Draco taught him to use a blade by age six. Kala, taught him everything to know about archery. Drel'shan taught him the arcane arts, and Solomon taught him everything about the forge.

By the time Tom was ready to leave home, he was the total package. Skilled in magic, smithing, archery, and combat. Tom could take on the world.

Draco then thought about when Tom left Evermore to make his mark in the world.

A goodbye celebration and a teary goodbye from Kala. Tom Braider left home for Skyrim...Unaware of the brewing conflict that was tearing Skyrim from its seams.

They had not heard of Tom for a long while. Drel'shan offered the possibility that he could have died, and was savagely beaten down by Kala.

Still, it had been a while and no word as of yet. Kala still held hope that her son Tom was alive along with Draco , Solomon, and Drel'shan, who agreed only to avoid getting beaten up by Kala again.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Draco's thought process was interrupted by a Nord courier who looked like he had not slept in a while, and had ran nonstop from where he had came.

"May I help you?" Draco asked the courier.

"Are you Draco Smoothscales?" The courier asked him.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Draco then stuck his axe into the cutting stump.

"I was supposed to deliver this to you." He then gave Draco a letter.

Draco then took out a small bag of gold coins and tossed it to the young courier.

"For your troubles, kid."

The courier pocketed his coin, gave his thanks and left. Probably to find a carriage that would take him home.

Draco looked down at the letter to see that it was sealed in a wax Skyrim imprint.

Was this it? Could this answer what became of Tom?

Draco opened the letter and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_I apologize for not writing back to you sooner, but civil war can disrupt the flow of mail to the surrounding territories. I just wanted to tell you that I am safe. The civil war has ended. I am writing to you now, to tell you to join me and my wife Aela. Here in Whiterun. The center of all of Skyrim. I wanted you to be closer to me and Aela when we start a family together. I would return home to Evermore, but my duties of being a Thane would interrupt any chance of that. I have so much more to tell you when you come. I hope to hear from or see you all soon._

_Tell Mutti, I love her. And say hello to Uncle Solomon, and Uncle Drel'shan for me._

_ With Love,_

_ Tom._

* * *

><p>And with that all the questions were answered. Tom was safe. He was more that safe, he was married, and a Thane of all things.<p>

"KALA! GET OUT HERE!" Draco had yelled to his wife, for he was so stunned he could not move.

From the store an well aging dunmeri woman had come out.

"What's all this yelling about? We're probably going to get a fine you old scalebag!" Kala reprimanded Draco.

"Kala...read this." Draco handed Kala the letter.

Kala took the letter and two sentences in, she fell to her knees and started crying. Draco kneeled down and embraced her as she continued reading and crying.

"He's alive." Kala choked out.

"Yes, dear. He's safe as well."

"And a Thane."

"Yes Dear."

"And MARRIED! My little boy got married! And I wasn't there to see it!"

"Well, even if we tried to get over there, we would have been stopped at the border, but now Tom's saying Skyrim is safe, and that he wants us to move there. To be with him when he starts his family."

Kala was still taking it all in.

"Kala, what do you think?" Draco asked her, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"When do we leave?" Kala emphatically asked Draco.

"As soon as we tell Solomon, and Drel'shan, pack out belongings, and sell the store."

Kala had one question. "Do we really have to bring that good for nothing Khajit with us?"

Draco laughed.

"I'm not joking."

* * *

><p>Kala went over to the forge knowing well that's where she'd find Solomon. And there he was, forging new weapons on his forge. The Redguard was big and strong, but inside he was a gentle giant, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight.<p>

"Solomon."

The towering redguard turned away from the iron dagger he was constructing to see Kala.

"Hello Kala, how are we doing on this fine day?" Solomon politely asked.

"Fantastic! Solomon, I got a letter from my son today!" Kala exclaimed.

Solomon wiped his hands with a rag. "I always knew that boy would be fine. Where is he?"

"In Skyrim, Whiterun actually. Solomon, I know this is short notice but, pack your things we're leaving for Whiterun."

Solomon was speechless. He turned back to his forge.

"You know you don't have to join me and Draco. It's just that..."

"No, I'll join you. I wouldn't want to break up this little family of ours." Solomon looked at his forge. "I have made a lot of weapons and armor with this forge. Twenty five years worth... What is to become of the store, Kala?"

"We're going to sell it to the Breton enchanter down the street."

Solomon was quiet, not knowing what was to become of his beloved forge.

"I will be ready to leave in the morning. After I find someone to take over my forge."

"Take all the time you need, Solomon."

Kala left Solomon alone. She knew the emotional connection a blacksmith and his/her forge had with each other.

Kala then thought how Draco was doing with the lazy Khajit.

* * *

><p>Draco went over to the stable and found Drel'shan napping on bales of hay. As he always did. Drel'shan was snoring enjoying his cat nap. Draco then got an idea. He then raised his leg, placing it on Drel'shan's shoulder and pushed him over.<p>

Drel'shan shrieked, and got up clutching his mage staff.

"Who is the dead one?' Drel'shan yelled looking only to see Draco.

"Draco! It is not wise to disturb a sleeping mage, or Khajit."

"Sorry, anyway I have news. Tom wrote to me today."

If Drel'shan wasn't fully awake, now he was.

"Tomas? I...I..Well that is good news!"

"He's starting a family in Whiterun, and wants all of us to join him."

Drel'shan then stared at Draco.

"Move? When?"

"As soon as possible."

Drel'shan was stretching his limbs.

"Very well I will gather my things. I will be ready in the morning."

Draco started back to the house when Drel'shan called for him.

"By the way, where is Whiterun?" He asked Draco.

"In Skyrim." Draco answered Drel'shan.

"Skyrim...SKYRIM! No no not there. This one won't be going there!"

Draco walked back to the Khajit.

"And why not?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? The Tales?"

"Of what?"

"Dragons. The refugees that left Skyrim say that Dragons have returned and are terrorizing the countryside."

Draco sighed. "Drel'shan believe me when I say this. Dragons are not real! I bet the refugees were just pulling your tail."

Drel'shan calmed down. "Alright, alright. Khajit shall go with you to Skyrim, but when we are attacked by those giant lizard, don't tell me this one didn't warn you."

Draco then went back to the house. Drel'shan then went back to his nap.

* * *

><p>The selling of the store went quickly, Draco and Kala got 25,000 septims for the store and the house.<p>

Solomon found an Imperial blacksmith who jumped at the chance to have his own forge, and after an inspection by Solomon the young blacksmith was given the forge.

And Drel'shan? Well, Drel'shan cashed in all his iron ore that he transmuted into gold ore and with the help of Solomon smelted them into ingots and sold them, and got 5000 septims that he split with Solomon.

After a quick breakfast, they all left for Whiterun.

Unaware of the dangers that awaited them.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>The Void.<p>

Once a place of nothing.

But the dwarves filled with their technology, and automatons.

However, Malios came after an accident that led him, and his army here.

A place between planes of existence. The perfect place to ready his Army of Darkness. An army of 1 million strong.

And in the center of it all. The Darklight Tower. The temporary home of Malios, the Dragon Lord.

And in his study, was him. The Accursed Dragon Lord.

His blond hair went down to his shoulders. The facepaint was intricate and malign.

At first glance, you wouldn't suspect him to be a genocidal maniac, oblivion bent on taking over the mortal world. He looked more like an altmer. He loathed that fact.

He hated all elves more so than any other creature. The elves had the gaul to ban the worship of his mother and all Daedra. For that he would be the one to destroy them all.

"My lord."

Malios looked up from his scroll and addressed the lowly dremora the came before him.

"Speak worm, and I will listen." Malios said in a seductively dark voice.

"We have found the assassin who was banished from High Hrothgar." The dremora snarled.

"Excellent. Bring him to my personal armory."

The Dremora saluted Malios and marched away. To fetch the assassin.

Malios then walked over to his armory. Where his personal guard and the assassin was waiting.

The guards and assassin bowed before him.

"My lord." The assassin said. "I live to serve you, and may I say what an honor it was to be your conduit, if only for a while."

"Yes, it was your honor. What news do you have for me?"

The assassin stood up as well as the guards.

"The Dragonborn has amassed a small brigade of followers to help him on his quest. He also informed the Jarl of Whiterun, who then told his imperial liason, and sent him to Solitude."

"While in your time in Skyrim, did you find out who are the most influential people are there?" Malios asked the assassin spy.

"Yes my Lord, including the Dragonborn. There is an Imperial General named Tulius, Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude, rightful High Queen of Skyrim, and Jarl Maven Black-Briar of Riften."

"I have heard of this Maven Black-Briar my Lord." Said a figure in the dark.

"Come out of the darkness Dfalant, you'll go blind."

Dfalant, the traitorous Dwarven Mage came out of the shadows and joined his new master.

"She is very well connected in the Empire, and is known as a cut throat willing to kill anyone and anything to get more power." Dfalant explained.

Malios put his hand on his chin. "Let's see if we can't make friends with Maven."

He turned back to the Assassin spy.

"You have served me well and valiantly. For that I shall give you one desire of yours." Malios the pulled out a daedric dagger from his armory.

"I only live to serve you. The true ruler of Nirn."

"However, more is needed to understand my situation." Malios closed his eyes.

The assassin got quiet. "I understand my Lord."

Malios then unceremoniously slashed the assassin's throat and absorbed his soul and memories, killing him in the process.

Malios opened his eyes. "Take that piece of trash out of here." He commanded his guard.

The guards then took the corpse out of the armory.

"Dfalant!" Malios yelled.

"Yes, my lord?" Dfalant jumped.

"Increase production speed. I want that portal operational. No more breaks. Just working, from when the slaves awake, until they fall asleep, or die!"

Dfalant saluted Malios. "It shall be done my Lord."

Dfalant then walked to the overseers to give Malios' new orders.

Malios, then walked over to his throne room and sat down. And called a messenger.

"What may I do for my Lord?"

"Call for my mother. Tell her I wish for an audience with the other Daedric Princes."

The messenger went away to the outer Oblivion plains.

"If the Dragonborn is gathering re-enforcements, so will I!"

Malios then took his chalice of wine and gave himself a toast.

"Now, the games, begin."

* * *

><p>Tom's family and the Dragon Lord make their appearance.<p>

What do you think?

I want you! To review this story, and share it with your friends...or enemies.

BTW If anyone is interested in drawing art for this story, or if you know someone that wants to draw, contact me! I have a ton of these story ideas that I want to be drawn.


	9. Dragons, Stormcloaks and Daedras Oh My!

I'm sorry, but I don't own Skyrim.

* * *

><p>For the past couple of days inside High Hrothgar, Shovolo was teaching everyone the weaknesses of the Army of Darkness.<p>

"Now, the next creatures are called Gnarls, which are a lot like your spriggans."

"Good! So, we can burn them or chop them into firewood." Chuckled Deerkeethus.

"It is not that simple, friend. These creatures are resistant to fire. They actually grow in size when you use fire spells or flame enchanted weapons."

"Well, how do we defeat them?" Vilkas asked.

Shovolo sighed. "They are able to resist shock, frost and fire spells, so the best way to defeat them is to hit them with a paralyze spell and then attack them while they are down. Otherwise, try and strike them down before they can strike you down."

Suddenly, a roaring was heard. A Dragon was near.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Aerin.

"It was a mudcrab. What d'ya think it was?" Yelled Fjola.

"It was a dragon." Stated Farkas.

"Well, no shite."

"Arngeir, that didn't sound like Paarthunax or Ohdaving. So, who was that?" Tom asked Arngeir.

"I'm not sure, Tom." Arngei responded.

The two excused themselves and went outside. It was snowing furiously and the two couldn't see anything.

"We are going to have to clear the way."

"Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!"

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

"LOK VAH KOOR"

The skies cleared, and the snowstorm subsided, and on the Tower was an Elder Dragon. Glaring straight at the Dovahkiin.

"YOL TOOR SHUL."

Fire erupted from the dragon's mouth and hurled toward Arngeir and Tom.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tom pulled Arngeir out of the way of the fire. The two hid behind a stone in order to hide from the barrage of fire.

"We need help, Dragonborn." Arngeir said.

"I call for help from anyone inside. They'll get incinerated instantly!" Tom retorted.

"Wait. Call for Odahving. He'll help us."

Tom took in a deep breath and called for his Dragon compatriot.

"OD AH VING!"

Roaring came down from the Throat of the World, and down came the blood red dragon, Odahving!

"Yes Dovahkkin! I hear you plea!" Odahving yelled as he came down from the top of the mountain.

The Elder dragon turned his attention to Odahving and launched into the sky to combat him.

"Arngeir get inside! I'll handle this."

The Greybeard went back inside away from danger. Tom looked around wondering how he could help his Dragon Compatriot. He then looked at the tower and got an idea.

"I must be stupid." Tom thought out loud.

He then ran over to the tower as fast as he could.

"It's a good thing Aela isn't watching."

* * *

><p>Aela, Shovolo, and the rest, were waiting inside hearing the shouts and roars of dragons outside. When Arngeir, came from outside.<p>

"Arngeir what happened?" Quaranir asked.

"A rogue dragon attacked us. Tom called Odahving to help him. They are fighting them outside now."

"WHAT?" Aela shouted. "And you left him there alone!"

"Young lady, I am no warrior, I am a Greybeard Monk and I follow the Way of the Voice, which says I follow the path of pacifism."

Aela bolted to the door to join her husband only to be stopped by Onmund and Lydia.

"Let me through." Aela commanded.

"Aela, if I let you through and you got killed, Tom would have my head." Onmund said.

"Lydia?" Aela asked.

"I'm sorry." Lydia replied.

Aela pulled out her dagger.

"Get out of my way. I'm not asking again."

Vilkas approached Aela.

"Dammit Aela, you can't go head first into battle with a dragon. Skjor tried the same thing with the Silver Hand and now he's dead!" Vilkas barked.

Aela heard those words and it cut her like a knife. She dropped her dagger and started to tear up.

"I just...don't want to lose him...not like Skjor. Not again."

Shovolo looked upon Aela with sadness, and decided to do something he thought he would never do. Shovolo picked up Aela's dagger and bolted outside.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shovolo went outside warcrying all the way.

"No, dammit Shovolo!"

Onmund ran after the brave, but foolish dwarf. Lydia went after Onmund. Aela started after them, but was stopped by Vilkas.

Aela gave him a vicious stare.

"Alright but you stay behind me and Farkas." Vilkas said.

The companions went out to face the dragon.

Kharjo pulled out his greatsword and left for battle, Erandur prayed to Mara before pulling out his Elven Mace and going outside.

One by one everyone went outside in time to see Tom jumping onto the rogue dragon.

"TOM!" Aela screamed.

* * *

><p>Tom reached the top of the tower and positioned himself in order to jump on the elder dragon and end it.<p>

Odahving was dueling the dragon in the sky.

"Odahving get the dragon over here!" Tom told Odahving.

"Yes dovahkiin I shall try."

Odahving knocked the rogue dragon out of the sky with his tail. The elder dragon fell in the courtyard and staggered close to tower, and then Tom made his move, jumping on the Dragon's back.

"TOM!"

Tom looked for one second and saw that Aela and his friends were looking at him from the courtyard.

'_Great.'_

With one swing of his scimitar the webbing of the dragon's right wing was ripped, rendering the dragon inept of flying.

A great roar of pain was heard throughout Skyrim, and the dragon fell, and Tom with it.

"NO!"

Aela ran over to the rubble to se Tom standing tall amongst the wreckage.

"Aela."

Tom opened his arms and expected a hug, but got a punch in the ribcage instead from his nord wife.

"Ooph!"

Which was followed by a chaste kiss.

"Don't do that again!" Aela told Tom as she hugged him

"Okay." Tom gasped.

The group went over to the still living dragon. Odahving landed on the tower and watched from above. The sounds of battle roused Paarthunaax from his meditation and he flew down before the fallen dovah.

"You have treaded onto hallowed ground, with the intent to cause harm. What say you?" Paarthunax asked his injured brethren.

The Elder Dragon laughed.

"I bring a message from Prince Malios. The true supreme dov of Mundus. Your time is coming to an end soon!" The dragon spat up blood "You will lose everything, starting with your adoptive family. My brother will make sure of that."

Paarthunaax sighed. "Malios, even when he was a hatchling he was always trouble."

Tom's eyes widened as he grew silent and grew angrier, and put his blade into the dragon's skull. As the Dragon became nothing but bones,his soul was absorbed by Tom who was making his way out of the courtyard.

"Tom. Where are you going?" Onmund asked.

"Malios is targeting my family, who is making their way over to Whiterun from High Rock. I'm going to intercept the dragon that has been chosen to try and harm my family."

"Tom, I don't think you can make it over there by foot, nor by horse, or carriage." Onmund pointed out.

"Dovahkiin."

Odahving flew down and landed gently by Tom, and lowered his head.

"Climb on, I shall fly you there, and help you." Odahving offered.

"Well, I am going too!" Aela bluntly said, challenging him to say no.

Both Tom and Aela climbed onto Odahving.

"WAIT!"

Tom, and Aela looked over to Shovolo. Who went over to Aela and returned her dagger to her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about striking you a few days ago." Aela apologized to Shovolo.

"Please, it's all said and done." Shovolo retorted.

"Hold on you two!" Odahving said. "Dovahkiin, you shall once again feel what it is like to be a dovah! And your mate shall feel envy for the dov!"

Odahving leapt up and started flying off to the boarder of Skyrim and High Rock.

* * *

><p>It was midday when Draco had entered Skyrim on his carriage. Solomon, Kala, and Drel'shan were sleeping in the back with all of the supplies when they crossed through the border into Haafingar. With the sun shining down on him so brightly, Drel'shan was the first to awaken.<p>

Drel'shan arose and yawned.

"Well good morning, sleepy cat." Draco joked as he heard Drel'shan awaken.

"This one finds your sense of humor, unentertaining." Drel'shan groggily said as he rubbed his eyes. "Khajit would like to know where we are."

"Well right now according to the map..." Draco took a peak at the map which was next to him. "We are a little away from Dragonsbridge."

Drel'shan shuddered "Still this mention of Dragons..."

"Would you relax, like I told you. Dragons don't exist!"

Drel'shan scoffed as he rummaged through his sack looking for his mirror. Drel'shan found it and started to groom himself, but as he looked at his reflection, he saw figures moving in the forest.

"Draco."

"I know Drel'shan. I saw them following us a while back."

"What is the plan?"

"I'll tell you when I think of it."

But it was too late. An arrow made its way into the brain of the horse pulling the carriage and killing it.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop.

Soldiers in blue came out of the forest and surrounded the carriage. Drel'shan, Draco had bows pointed at them.

Then a nord came up to them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The leader asked Draco.

Draco raised his hands. "Easy Landstrider. We want no trouble. Might I know to person I am addressing?"

"You are addressing Captain Ralof of the Stormcloaks." A stormcloak soldier said.

"Stormcloaks? Ah you are referring to the rebels that tried to take over Skyrim."

A Stormcloak knocked Drel'shan over the head with the bottom of his war axe.

"Khajit scum!"

Draco started towards the soldier when he was stopped by a sword at his throat.

"Enough. Siril, to the back. Start unloading the cart, Siggi." Ralof barked.

"Yes captain."

The soldier went to the back and saw Kala and Solomon sleeping.

The soldier poked her.

"What's your name, you dunmer wench?"

Kala immediately woke and placed a crossbow that she hid under her blanket in the young rebel's face.

"Kala."

Solomon jumped out with his steel warhammer and clubbed a couple of stormcloaks into submisssion.

Drel'shan recovered and blasted a few rebels away with fireballs.

Draco pulled out a elvish dagger and put it at Ralof's throat.

"Now, I do believe that you were going to have your men stand down."

Ralof was speechless, as he ordered his men to stand down. But as soon as the soldiers put down their arms, a roaring could be heard.

"What was that?" Solomon pondered.

"Khajit has an idea." Drel'shan dryly said.

"It can't be. It can't be."

A Stormcloak confirmed everyone's fears.

"DRAGON!"

A Frost Dragon swooped down from the sky and jolted everyone. Ralof and the Stormcloaks knew better and left Draco and his group as a sacrifice.

"Get to cover behind the trees!" Draco ordered.

Kala, Solomon, Drel'shan and Draco took cover as the dragon breathed its frost breath.

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

Draco was hiding behind a tree with Kala. Drel'shan was shooting off fireballs at the dragon.

Kala embraced her husband, they couldn't die now! They had yet to see their son again.

Suddenly, in the distance they heard another dragon.

"Oh Azura! Not another one!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The frost dragon was knocked away by a blast of fire as another dragon attacked it. A Blood red Dragon had arrived, and on his back was the legend himself. The Dragonborn.

"Who is he?" Solomon said.

"I don't know but he is this one's hero." Drel'shan responded.

The Dragonborn jumped from his Dragon. And proceeded to battle the frost dragon. A nord woman went over to Kala and the group.

"We need to leave now! Follow me!"

"Right!" Draco responded.

The group managed to follow the nord woman out of the line of battle.

"This one would like to know, who was that warrior?" Drel'shan asked the nordess.

"He's The Dragonborn. You would also know him as Tom Braider."

Kala stopped, and turned right back and ran towards the field of battle. But, thankfully Draco stopped her.

"NO. Let me go! He's our son Draco!" Kala pleaded.

"And he's The Dragonborn!" The woman said. "He's defeated numerous dragons. He knows what he is doing. I wouldn't have married him otherwise."

Kala and Draco looked upon the red haired nord woman.

"You married my son?" Kala asked her.

The woman fingered her ring that was on her ring finger.

"Yes, and I have never stopped loving him."

A high pitched shrieking was heard and the entire group went back to the battlefield to see Tom standing on top and the frost dragon was near death.

"Krum alkak bazaar. Dovahkiin. Do not kill me. I plead to you." The Frost Dragon said.

"And why should I listen to you? You tried to kill my family." Tom reprimanded the Dragon.

"I swear my loyalty to you!" The dragon swore.

"What is your name?"

"Nivlokaar. Dovahkiin."

"Nivlokaar. You will tell us everything. Whatever Malios told you to do you will tell us everything, understand?"

"Yes, dovahkiin."

Tom turned around to see his family, the people he was brought up by.

"Mutti, Vatti. Uncle Solomon Uncle Drel'shan! It's good to see you again!"

Kala ran up to her son and hugged him furiously. Draco went up to reunite with his son.

Solomon and Drel'shan soon joined the reunion. Tom then broke it up to introduce his wife to his family.

"This is Aela, my wife." Tom introduced Aela to his family.

"Aela, pleasure. It's so nice to see that my son found a woman who loves him unconditionally." Kala said.

"Khajit would not like to ruin this moment, but how are we going to move all of our things now that our carriage is useless?" Drel'shan asked.

Tom then turned back to Nivlokaar and Odahving.

"Nivlokaar, time to make good on your promise."

Tom, Aela, Kala, and Draco were on Odahving flying back to Whiterun while Solomon had to tolerate Drel'shan screaming his lungs out as Nivlokaar carried everything to Whiterun.

A short flight back to Whiterun ended on the front door of Whiterun, where Tom had a couple of guards help them carry everything into the old Greymane house which Draco bought with a chunk of the money he and Kala got selling the store and the house.

Before Odahving left with Nivlokaar. Tom asked the crimson dovah to do something.

"Odahving, I need you to get everyone down here as soon as possible, and make sure Paarthunaax checks out Nivlokaar. See if he is really sincere."

"As you wish Dovahkiin." The two dovah flew off to High Hrothgar.

* * *

><p>After explaining the situation to his family, Shovolo and his compatriots left High Hrothgar to head over to the Old Grey Mane manor and meet up to talk about their next step in combating Malios.<p>

"Did the turncoat dragon tell you anything?" Erandur asked Tom.

"Nivahlokaar said that he was given instructions by a nord taking instructions straight from Dfalant." Tom explained.

Shovolo growled. "Did he say who?"

"He only gave me a description that he was well dressed, a nord, and very arrogant."

"That doesn't help us alot." Aela said.

"No it doesn't."

Just then a scratching was heard at the door. Tom looked around to see if anyone wasn't here to see if anyone was missing.

Tom pulled out his scimitar and approached the door. Everyone got silent and readied their appropriate weapons.

Tom then opened the door to see...that a dog was there.

Kharjo laughed. "The pooch must be lost."

"Who are you calling a pooch?"

All eyes turned to the dog. Tom then realized who it was.

"Barbas?" Tom asked the dog.

"Tom! I knew you'd be here. May I come in?" Barbas asked.

Tom then allowed the daedric dog to enter.

"Barbas what are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, I just want to know why you are here all of a sudden."

Barbas then sat in chair. "You've started the first daedric civil war!"

"What?" Aela said.

"Let me explain..."

* * *

><p>read and review.<p>

sorry for being so late this one. life got in the way.

Daedric civil war? Daedric Prince Vs. Daedric Prince.

Who do think is on whose side?

Let me know in the reviews!

Closest match gets a shout out next chapter.

Also i have a poll on my main page so if you answer it I can get a chapter ive been stuck on finished!


	10. The Hall of Balance

I do not own Barbas or The Elder Scrolls. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>One Daedric Fortnight Ago...<p>

* * *

><p>The Hall of Balance.<p>

The one place where all the Daedric Princes could come together without strife or conflict. The one place where peace was a guarantee, or so they thought.

There were seventeen thrones in a circle encompassing the circular hall made of marble, with thrones made of ebony and malachite.

Malios was there waiting for his guests to arrive. Pacing. For the first time in his life he was nervous. But, only for a moment.

"My son. There is no reason for your nervousness. The other Daedric princes will agree with you, and go to war with you."

Malios turned to see his mother enter the Hall.

Boethiah was the Daedric Prince of Conspiracy, and Evil Plots of Murder. She walked towards her son and fixed his collar, making him look prim and proper for his guests, as all mothers did.

"They would have to be fools to not join you in this noble of conquests." Boethiah soothed her son.

"Thank you mother. Your words give me comfort, and you are right. The Daedric Princes will join me. It has been too long since the mortal men and mer outlawed worship of all Daedra. We shall rule Nirn." Malios boomed.

"Like it should be."

Boethiah and Malios turned to see The Daedric Prince of Destruction, Revolution, Change, and Ambition had arrived. Mehrunes Dagon entered the hall, with his evil aura surrounding him like he always did.

"The world is ever-changing but we daedra stay the same. We always stay ahead of the curve. We are ever dominant over all mortals. I can easily say that I will join you on this task."

Malios politely bowed. "I always knew I could count on you, Lord Dagon."

Mehrunes nodded, sat down on his throne, he'd use the foolish young prince to make his return to Tamriel.

* * *

><p>As time went by, more of the Daedric Princes began to arrive.<p>

Hircine arrived along with Nocturnal.

Molag Bal snarled at Boethiah as he took his seat right across from her.

Vaermina and Namira came in and took their seats.

Sanguine came in drunk, again as he emptied his wine bottle on his lips, and threw the empty bottle on the floor shattering it and summoned another bottle of wine.

The deadly thin Peryite came in his robes of gold and green.

The Webspinner Mephala came in and sat down.

Hermaeus Mora arrived with a book in his hand and sat down on his throne, and started reading.

Malacath came in with his trusted blade resting on his shoulder, and placed it down by his throne as he sat down.

Meridia arrived in a ball of light and sat down on her throne.

Azura came directly from her realm, Moonshadow and sat down on her throne.

Clavicus came in with his trusted confidante and companion Barbas. Malios went up to Clavicus.

"Excuse me, but does that mutt really have to be here?" Malios snootily asked the young looking Daedric lord.

"Well do I really have to be here?" Clauvicus said in a condescending type of voice to the halfbreed.

Every since Barbas returned to him, Clavicus started acting more like a friend and master to Barbas rather than a jerk, or a fiend.

"Where I go, Barbas comes. This is non-negotiable. If you want I can just leave."

Malios looked down at the scruffy looking dog in disgust and the plastered on a false smile.

"Very well Lord Vile. The mu... your hound may stay."

Clavicus went over to his throne with Barbas by his side and sat down with his right hand resting on top of Barbas' head, scratching his head occasionally.

"Now, is everyone here?" Malios asked.

A pop sounded in the hall as The Madgod himself appeared on his throne.

"Now they are, boy!" Sheogorath sounded as he sat sideways on his throne. Holding a wheel of cheese in his hands.

"Why in Oblivion, are you holding a cheese wheel Sheogorath?" Boethiah annoyingly asked the Madgod.

Sheogorath opened his mouth to answer but then got silent. "I really don't know." So he threw the cheese wheel over his shoulders.

Malios did a headcount and then sat down in the empty throne.

"Daedric lords of all planes I very much would like to thank you for coming to this meeting and I..."

"You are sitting in my throne young prince."

The Daedric Lords turned to see Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order enter the Hall. The Lord of Order had decided to wear his robes instead of his armor, after all it's not as they were going to war, at least not yet.

"Oh," Malios stood up and moved away from Jyggalag's throne to the center of the Hall. "I apologize, Lord Jyggalag."

Jyggalag then took his seat, the other Daedric lords glared at Jyggalag, and then at Sheogorath, after all it was his fault that Jyggalag had returned. Sheogorath shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'what?'

"You may continue, as you were saying?"

"Oh yes, I have had my mother call this meeting to talk to all of you, about something very important." Malios explained.

"Is this about you wanting to become a daedric lord?" Mephala asked the halfbreed.

"No, Lady Mephala. I have called this meeting in order to ask all of you to join me, as I start my campaign to take over Tamriel." Malios announced.

The Daedric lords were silent, not this again.

"You know young Malios." Hermaeus Mora told Malios. "The last time someone attempted something of this caliber, they failed." Hinting over to Dagon. Who snarled at Wise God Daedra.

"What is your plan halfbreed?" Molag Bal interjected.

Boethiah growled at her rival, and Malios took a breath to compose himself.

"My plan Lord Bal, is to use the technology that the Dwarves invented in the Dwarvelon, and to transport my armies of one million strong to Tamriel and take it over."

Some of the Daedric lords were impressed, others were not, and some didn't know what to think.

"Now I will admit, my hand was tipped when a dwarf escaped the void and found a...champion to oppose me."

Hircine smirked as he had an idea who the Champion was. "And who might that be."

Malios gotten silent and then responded. "The Dovahkiin, The Dragonborn."

Some of the Princes got up and yelled their apprehensions and hatred of the man, while some were seated defending him.

"THAT INSOLENT WHELP DESTROYED MY MACE!" Shouted Molag Bal.

"HE SPARED THE LIFE OF ONE OF MY FORMER FOLLOWERS AND SOLD THE REMNANTS OF MY RAZOR TO HIM!" Roared Mehrunes Dagon.

"Well he cleansed my Star by defeating a powerful Necromancer." Azura declared defending him.

"He restored my temple to its rightful place void of any undead." Meridia said.

"HE DESTROYED MY SKULL!" Yelled Vaermina.

"My Princes." Malios addressed the arguing Daedric Princes.

"I know what this man has done to you..."

"Or for us." Interjected Hermaeus.

"...Or for you. But he shall not stand a chance against me or my army of darkness. He and whomever he has recruited shall fall."

"What shall you do to him?" Inquired Molag Bal.

Malios grinned. "Oh, pain, torture, the like."

Barbas was hearing what this maniac was decreeing, he was going to destroy Tom and his followers. He remembered how Tom helped him reunite with his master, after helping him along the way battling bandits, exploring Nordic Ruins, and after returning Barbas to Clavicus. Tom had called Vile out on his mistreatment of Barbas and vowed that if he didn't shape up he would keep Barbas, so that Vile would be stuck at that Shrine forever. After returning Barbas to Clavicus, Bearbas had noticed that Clavicus had started to act more like a friend to him and less of a hireling.

"The Dragonborn will die at my hands." Malios cackled.

Barbas growled at leapt at Malios, biting his ankle.

"AAAAAUUGGRHR! YOU STUPID CUR!"

Malios kicked the Daedric dog into a pillar, and then took out a daedric dagger.

"Now. I'm going to make you into a nice fur coat!" Malios boomed.

"Excuse me."

Malios turned around and saw the fist connecting to his face, and was launched into the opposing wall. He could feel that his ribs were broken, his nose was bleeding, and looked up to see Clavicus Vile attending to his loyal companion.

Malios spat up blood. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Attending to Barbas. Nobody hurts my friend."

Boethiah took her blade and pointed it at Clavicus.

"How dare you attack my son, after he was only trying to defend himself!" Boethaih yelled.

"That's not what I saw." Malacath said.

"SILENCE!"

Jyggalag shouted to restore order to the Hall of Balance.

"Barbas, you will explain why you attacked Malios."

Barbas stood up his legs were wobbling as Clavicus helped his up.

"I wouldn't stand here as that maniac threatened to destroy my friend. I don't care if I am alone. I will stand against you with Tom."

Barbas limped to the opposite side of the room, symbolizing his defiance against Malios.

Malios stood up. "FINE YOU CUR. IF YOU WANT TO STAND WITH THE DRAGONBORN, YOU STAND ALONGSIDE DEATH! NO ONE ELSE WILL STAND BESIDE THE DRAGONBORN FOR THEY KNOW THAT IF THEY DID THEY WOULD BE DEFEATED!" Malios angrily yelled.

Clavicus looked at Barbas who was standing alone against Malios and got up and walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Clavicus what are you doing." Boethiah warily asked Vile.

"If Barbas stands against Malios and stands with the Dragonborn, so will I." Clavicus announced.

Malios snarled. How dare they stand against him!

Clavicus went over to Sanguine.

"Hey Sanguine, if Malios won and Tamriel was taken over, whose lives would you interfere in? I mean it would get quite boring wouldn't you say?"

Sanguine got out of his drunken stupor. "You're right no Tamriel, means no women to defile, or booze to drink."

Sanguine got up and staggered over to where Barbas was with the Help of Clavicus keeping him from falling down.

"You drunken fool. How dare you stand against me! I'll have the draugr rip you limb from limb!"

Meridia looked at Malios.

"DRAUGR! You have the undead in your armies?" Meridia asked Malios.

"Yes, they follow the Atmoran Dragon Cult which followed my father, which means they follow me now!"

Meridia stood up and joined Sanguine, Clavicus, and Barbas. "I'm sorry I won't join the likes of you who allies himself with the evil undead."

Malios snarled, his eyes started to blacken, his dragon lineage was starting to show.

Malacath stood up. "You have made your intentions to destroy my champion, who is blood-kin to me and my orcs. I stand against you!" He proceeded to join the pro-dragonborn coalition.

Namira stood up and walked over to Malios.

"That heathen killed my favored servant. He deserves to die. I stand with Malios."

Vaermina also joined Malios stating how Tom destroyed her Skull and killed her followers.

Molag Bal stood up and went into the middle of both groups. "Every fiber of my being says to oppose everything Boethiah stands for, but in this case I will, for this one time join you, in order to enslave all the mortals, and destroy the Dragonborn!"

Molag Bal went over to the pro-dragonlord group far away from Boethiah as he could get.

Mehrunes Dagon joined Malios, everyone knew that he was going to do so.

Peryite asked a question to Malios. "If I join you would you allow me to cleanse all of Tamriel?"

"Of course! I only want the strong to survive...if I let them." Malios responded.

"Then you have my allegiance." Peryite went to join the Dragonlord.

Azura stood up and went over to Barbas' side. "You plan on bringing Nirn into a forever dusk. Without dawn there cannot be any balance, I am against you."

Mephala also joined Malios.

Hermaeus Mora , Jyggalag, Hircine, Nocturnal, and Sheogorath, who was uncharacteristically quiet were left.

Hermaeus closed his book and stood up. Malios straightened to hear what he was about to say.

"Your arrogance will lead to your destruction and to the destruction of those who follow you. I stand against you."

Hermaeus walked over to Barbas. Hircine and Nocturnal stayed their judgement to listen to Hermaeus' opinion. Hermaeus always had the better idea of these things and stood up and joined him alongside Barbas.

Jyggalag and Sheogorath were all that was left. Two sides of a coin. Order, and Chaos.

Jyggalag stood up and walked over to the side with Barbas.

"You talk about killing and destroying an entire realm of living people and creatures. That is genocide. That is Chaos, and I shall not be a part of it young Malios."

Sheogorath was sitting properly and was lost in thought.

"Sheogorath." Malios said.

The Prince of Madness was silent.

"SHEOGORATH!" Malios screamed.

The Madgod suddenly was brought back from his long thought.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Whose side are you on?" Malios asked.

"I'm not choosing a side." The Madgod said.

Everyone was shocked. The Madgod lived for this type of chaos, and now he was saying he didn't want to be a part of it.

"What?"

"I'm not choosing a side," Sheogorath looked down at the floor. "I'm tired of war. Death. I've had enough. I'll fight if I have to, not if I want to".

"I'm warning you, Madgod! Choose a side! Or face my wrath!" Malios barked at Sheogorath

Sheogorath glared at Malios, got up and walked over to him. It seemed that Malios would have the Madgod on his side, but then Sheogorath turned around and joined the group aligned with the Dragonborn, and immediately perked up.

"I like you lad, but it'd get boring. Boring. BORING if you were in charge." Sheogorath laughed.

Malios looked at the Daedric Princes who stand opposed to him. _How dare they._

"So you have all chosen. Death."

Malios and his supporters teleported away, probably to the void, in order to prepare for war.

Azura, Clavicus, Barbas, Hermaeus, Hircine, Jyggalag, Malacath, Nocturnal, Meridia, Sanguine, and Sheogorath were in the Hall of Balance, they had sided with the Dragonborn. They had committed to take up arms against their brethren.

"Well now what?" Sanguine asked out loud.

"We need to send a message to the Dragonborn, to let him know that we support him," Hermaeus said. "We also need to gather our daedric servants and forces, Malios may try and invade our plains, in an act of revenge and strengthening."

"Well who is going to go? I mean it's not like anyone of us is able to transport to Tamriel." Malacath asked.

"I know one who can." Meridia said.

All eyes turned to Barbas.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I'm here now Tom."<p>

Everyone was silent, nobody said nothing, until Aerin broke the silence.

"So," Aerin started. "Can we talk to them?"

Barbas whined. "I'm afraid not. We'd have to be near a Daedric shrine to commune with them."

Tom was speechless. the Daedric Lords whom he had supported and fought for were now with him in the fight against Malios.

"Ok this is what we will do." Tom started.

"Erandur, Onmund, Karliah, Kharjo, Aela, Shovolo, and Mjoll will accompany me and Barbas.."

"Barbas and I." Kala interjected.

A couple of people snickered, a few openly laughed.

"The people mentioned before will accompany me to Haemar's Shame to commune with Clavicus and coordinate our combined forces to hopefully repel Malios' army. Vilkas and Farkas will coordinate with the Companions and everyone else to fortify Whiterun. I want pairs of two out and about everyday and night."

Derkeethus cleared his throat. "What about weapons? Not many of us have any armaments."

"I'll open my stash of weapons and Armor to you all, and if you want something specific, i'm sure my uncle Solomon can make something for you. And I think the Skyforge is in need for talent like yours."

"It would be my honor, Tom." Solomon said, his dream of smithing on the Skyforge would come true.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Aela went to answer in, and Tyr was panting holding another letter.

"Oh Tyr. Did I not pay you?" Tom asked the courier.

"No, Dragonborn. I was told to give this to you." Tyr then gave Tom the letter, and then went to the Bannered Mare to sleep.

Tom opened the letter and read it.

"Tom what does it say?" Aela asked Tom.

"Its from Delphine. She says she wants me to come to Sky Have Temple...alone."

Aela was suspicious about that. "Well you aren't going to go, are you?"

"Normally, no. However, under the certain circumstances we can use all the help we can get."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Spring the trap. Besides I'm not going alone. I know better. Our little group is coming too. We'll see what she and Esbern want before going to Clavicus' Shrine."

In the morning Tom and his followers would set off to Sky Haven Temple.

Unbeknownst to them they indeed were heading into a trap.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

So know we know which Daedric Princes are on which side.

But what awaits Tom and his group at Sky Haven Temple?

Tell me what you think.

Read and Review.


	11. Order and Chaos

Sorry to say that i don't own Bethesda or its properties.

* * *

><p>Aela woke up next to Tom in their house...naked.<p>

Tom had made good on his promise to Aela and the night in Breezehome was needless to say unquiet.

Tom had begun to rouse. "Morning."

Aela smiled. "Morning dear." She rose from Tom's chest and proceeded to get dressed in her Ancestral Nordic Armor

Tom followed suit and got changed into his Scaled Armor.

"So, Tom. When were you going to tell me your family was so...different?"

Tom turned around. Aela was putting on her belt while standing.

"Does it make a difference? Whether my family isn't a nord family, but rather a group that wouldn't normally been seen raising a human child."

Tom grabbed his scimitar. "Need I remind you my uncle is a redguard."

Aela sat beside him. "I'm not saying anything is wrong with them. It's just the lack of 'Hey Aela just wanted to let you know, my father is and Argonian, my mother is a dark elf, and both my uncles are a Khajit and a Redguard.' That's all."

Tom sighed. "I guess I should have told you, but would have made a difference if I did tell you about them? Would you love them any less?"

Aela embraced Tom. "No, absolutely not. I love you, and your family. Not your blood."

Tom gave Aela a deep kiss and got up.

"Well c'mon my mother said she would cook us breakfast before we leave, and you will die and go to Sovengarde when you taste her crepes!"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Shivering Isles.<p>

The realm of the Madgod, Sheogorath.

The Madgod was on his throne. And he was quiet. Not maniacal as he usually was but uncharacteristically quiet.

Haskill, Sheogorath's Chamberlain was looking at his lord. What was wrong with him?

Hathskill had mustered up a brave face and went over to tell his lord that he had a visitor.

"My Lord."

Sheogorath looked over and put on his crazy face.

"Oh Hathskill! My favorite Chamberlain!" Sheogorath turned away dramatically. "My only chamberlain. What are you doing?"

"Sir I am to inform you, that you have a visitor."

"Oh, a visitor eh? Who is it? Now wait! Don't tell me! Cratherford? NO! Wait, no hints! It's Stanley again! NO WAIT, its Sir Digby, and his steward Ginger! It's them am I right?"

Haskill shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir. It's Lord Jyggalag. Surprisingly, sir."

"Oh Lord of the Biscuits. Let him in!"

The doors opened to see a regiment of Dark Seducers and Golden Saints lead the Daedric Prince of Order into Sheogorath's court.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE YOU! How about that! What do I owe this unforeseen pleasure?" Sheogorath stood up out of his throne of madness.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Oh, well go on."

Jyggalag looked around his court, "Alone."

Sheogorath shooed his court and guards away. "The men are talking, or Daedric Princes are..talking."

The court was gone, all that were left was Sheogorath, and Jyggalag. Two sides of a septim. Chaos and Order.

"Now! All that's done with, now we can talk freely. What do you want! I am very busy!"

"With what?" Jyggalag asked.

Sheogorath looked around the court and picked up a cheese wheel.

"Cheese business."

Jyggalag took the cheese and chucked it across the court.

"MY CHEESE!"

"Listen, I have to know something."

Sheogorath put his hands on his hips.

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Sheogorath smiled. "Well, I'm mad for one. Whaddya mean what's wrong with me, everything is wrong with me!"

"No, you said that you were tired of the bloodshed and the war, that's not the Sheogorath we all know. so what's wrong?"

The Madgod's demeanor lessened he turned around and sat back into his throne, his head resting in his palm, he motioned The Lord of Order to sit as well, and Jyggalag did in a adjacent seat.

"I've seen enough bloodshed in one life to sustain me an eternity. I've fought many people, killed numerous daedra, and left many families without their fathers and husbands. After that sordid affair with Dagon and Martin, life didn't get easier. It got harder."

Sheogorath looked up to Jyggalag.

"After hearing the great exploits of the Hero of Kvatch, every bandit, sellsword, lowlife, and heros of other lands made their way to Cyrodiil to try and see how they stood up with the Legendary Hero of Kvatch, and every single last one of them fell at my blade. You'd think that killing gets easier as you grow old, but it doesn't, it gets harder."

The Madgod raised his hand and touched his eyes and saw that he was tearing up.

"And just when I was on my deathbed, praying for Sovengarde. I fell into an eternal sleep in one world, leaving my family behind, and awoke in another world, as a new man, or Prince."

Jyggalag looked guilty, he shouldn't have bestowed this task on a mortal, to become Sheogorath.

"You know after all this time, I can't even remember my name." Sheogorath stood up and walked towards the door.

Jyggalag took after him.

"Wait."

Sheogorath turned to see the Lord of Order.

"I shouldn't have bestowed this upon you."

Sheogorath laughed. "Well, better me than someone else." He started to put on his crazy face again, and opened the doors to see a group of Dremora Valkynaz had entered his Home.

"What's the MEANING of this?" The madgod shouted.

"I have a message from Prince Malios. A last chance to join him, and rule over the Humans."

Sheogorath crossed his arms, "Well when you say it like that, i'll have to respond like this...NOOO!"

The Dremora shoved Sheogorath to the ground and pulled out his Daedric sword. Instantaneously, both the Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers pulled out their weapons, but Sheogorath ordered them to stand down.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sheogorath calmly said as he stood up. The Dremora was readying for a fight.

"Enjoy the view."

The Dremora was teleported to the top of the sky, where he came hurdling down to the ground.

KER-SPLAT!

"Okay...Anyone else?" Sheogorath asked the remaining Dremoras.

The group of dremoras bolted out of the Palace, but they didn't get far due to Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers slaughtering the lot of them. Jyggalag went up to Sheogorath.

"This will mean war, you know that right?"

Sheogorath sighed.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jyggalag asked Sheogorath

"Huh? Oh yeah I'll be fine."

Haskill ran up to his Lord.

"My Liege. Malios has amassed an brigade in the Fringe!" Haskill yelled.

"What? Malios' forces are gathering in the Fringe...And I HATE IT when people gather forces in my Fringe! GATHER THE WEAPONS, PREPARE THE FORCES, CALL SHEOGORATH!"

"Sir, you are Sheogorath."

"Oh, I am!" Sheogorath turned to Jyggalag. "Will you call your Knights and fight by my side?"

Jyggalag transformed his robes into his Sturdy Crystal Armor

"My Knights and I will fight by your side."

Sheogorath and Jyggalag with the Golden Saints, Dark Seducers, and The Knights of Order went out to fight the approaching horde of Dremora.

Sheogorath and Jyggalag looked at each other and then to the Dremora.

"LET'S GIVE 'EM WHAT FOR!"

* * *

><p>BACK AT WHITERUN<p>

* * *

><p>"OH TALOS!" Aela had finished her plate of Strawberry Cream Crepes. "That's delicious!"<p>

Kala smiled as she put another crepe before her. "Have another dear."

"Oh no I possibly can't." She patted her stomach, "Wouldn't want to get too flabby right?"

The two wives laughed. Both mother and daughter were having some time to know each other as Tom was gathering his group.

"So, Aela. Do you have any family?" Kala asked her.

"I was an only child. My mother and father were Companions. My mother died will I was young, so my father trained me until I was old enough to start the trials and eventually I initiated into the Companions."

"A war maiden, a most noble profession." Kala retorted.

"Quite."

Just then Tom came in the kitchen.

"Mother, Aela, everyone is ready." Tom said as he grabbed an apple, and headed outside with Kala, and Aela.

Erandur, Kharjo, Mjoll, Karliah, Onmund, and Shovolo were waiting outside as Tom and Aela joined the group. Kala gave all of them food to nourish them while on the road.

"Okay, it's a long while to Sky Haven Temple. Does everyone have everything they need?"

A collective yes was amongst the group. Shovolo was wearing Dwarven Armor head to toe without a helmet , and armed with a dwarven sword, and a dwarven bow and arrows.

"Shovolo...you look good." Tom said.

"It is the least Shovolo can do to honor my ancestors." The dwarf responded.

"Okay everybody let's head out."

The entire group started to head out.

"Wait!"

The group stopped to see Aerin run up to the group.

"I'm coming too!" Aerin proclaimed.

Mjoll stopped Aerin. "No Aerin, not this time. Alright, this little..." Mjoll turned back to Tom. "Would you call this a Quest?"

"More like a mission."

Mjoll turned back to Aerin, "This mission could get ugly and I couldn't live myself if anything happened to you. So please, stay here."

Aerin looked down to the ground.

Mjoll went back to the group and they ventured off towards Sky Haven Temple.

When Aerin looked back up the group was a little speck in the horizon.

"I love you..."

Aerin walked back into the walls of Whiterun past the guard stationed there.

"Poor kid."

* * *

><p>Aerin went over to Jorrvaskr where Vilkas and the other companions were training everyone else for the upcoming strife.<p>

"Now I want everyone to pair up and train hand to hand combat." Vilkas barked.

Everyone was paired up...except for Aerin. Vilkas remedied this.

"Aerin, you'll train with Farkas."

Aerin looked to see the Huge nord warrior and gulped. Well he needed to get stronger, for himself, for Mjoll!

* * *

><p>A Few Moments Later<p>

* * *

><p>Aerin was on the ground beat up and tired.<p>

"Wow I barely touched you." Farkas bluntly said.

He picked Aerin up with one hand and steadied him in front of Vilkas who sighed.

"Listen little boy. I don't think this is your cup of tea."

"I want to fight!" Aerin shouted. "I'm no coward!"

"I didn't say that you were. I'm trying to keep you safe, and alive."

Aerin stormed off away from Vilkas and walked to get some air over by the Skyforge where Solomon was hammering away on a new piece of armor.

"Young Aerin. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm rubbish." Aerin mumbled.

"Aww c'mon don't say that."

"It's true! I can't fight, I can't even defend myself. What good am I as a fighter?"

Solomon frowned, he hated to see anyone in distress. Then he got an idea and took out a bow.

"Aerin. Let me see how you are with a bow. Have you ever used one before?"

Aerin looked at the bow, "Yes, a long time ago. Up until my mother caught me using one and she tanned my hide pretty good. I haven't used one since."

"Well practice with it now. Lee's see how good you are with it."

Aerin nodded as he quivered his bow aimed at a target and shot it dead center.

"Bullseye!"

Aerin smiled and he shot off another arrow, right in the center.

"There you go young Aerin. Looks like you are more of a long distance and a precision fighter. Here you take that hunting bow, and take some steel arrows as well."

Aerin brightened, finally there was something he was good at. Just then Barbas came up to him.

"Aerin have you seen Tom?"

"Yeah, he left to see someone at Sky Haven Temple." Aerin told Barbas.

"WHAT? I can't believe he did that."

"Well I heard your were still asleep. Tom tried to wake you to no avail."

Barbas whined. "Sky Haven Temple. I know where that is!"

Barbas bolted towards the gate, and Aerin went after him.

"Wait Barbas you can't go alone!"

"Ok, so come with me!" Barbas said.

Aerin brightened as he looked around, Vilkas was still teaching Deerkeethus how to properly hold a sword. He looked over to Solomon, who gave him a thumb's up.

"Ok let's go!"

So Aerin and Barbas went out to follow Tom and his group to Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

><p>Sky Haven Temple.<p>

Up atop a mountain of stone and surrounded by Forwsworn.

After clearing the said Forsworn camp. Tom made a plan of attack.

"Kharjo, Karliah."

"This one wants something?" Kharjo said as he was cleaning his great-sword of blood.

"Yes, I need you two to climb up the side of the mountain and sneak in through the back. Be ready to sneak in if you hear me shout."

"Yes Tom, its shall be done." Karliah quietly said.

Kharjo and Karliah started their way to the side of the mountain.

"Ok. Erandur, Aela, Onmund, Mjoll, and Shovolo. You'll wait outside, if you hear me shout then, come in ready for battle."

"They won't know what hit them!" Mjoll exclaimed.

Tom raised his arms. "I want this to go without bloodshed, if possible. This is just in case."

"Don't worry Tom, with Mara on our side we shall not lose!" Erandur confidently said.

The group made their way inside, and stopped before the humungous stone door.

"BY THE NINE!" Onmund exclaimed.

Aela kissed Tom. "Be careful. I wouldn't want to break in another man, if you die."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tom laughed.

* * *

><p>Tom then made his way inside Sky Haven Temple.<p>

Tom walked into Sky Haven Temple, a place he had not stepped foot in when he left a several months ago, rejecting Delphine and Esbern's idea of slaying Paarthunaax.

Just then a man in Blades Armor stood before him. He had jet black hair down to his neck, ocean blue eyes, and somewhere in his 20's.

"Halt, explain your intrusion!" The man said very defensively.

"I got a message from Delphine she said she wanted to see me...alone."

Tom gave the man the note he received from her.

"Well it's her signature. Wait here." The man ordered Tom.

Tom waited only for a minute, before the man, two other Blades, an Imperial, and a Dunmer, and Esbern came out.

"Tom." Esbern said.

"Esbern, so good to see you again." Tom politely said.

"May I ask you why you are here. Unless..."

"I'm not here to tell you I am going to kill Paarthunaax."

"Then why?" Esbern strongly said.

"Delphine messaged me, she said she wanted me to come here, alone I might add."

Esbern looked at Tom suspiciously.

"What? Esbern."

"Delphine has been gone for three days."

Now Tom was the one who was suspicious.

"Well I was gone for three days."

The Blades Initiates, Tom ,and Esbern saw Delphine come in from an adjoining room.

"Delphine, I didn't hear you come in." Esbern observed as Delphine walked over.

"Well. Maybe you weren't paying enough attention. Now I messaged Tom, because a new threat is coming. Malios is approaching. and we need all the help we can get, including Paarthunaax and the Greybeards."

"What? Delphine, you can't be serious."

Delphine walked over to the Wall of Prophecy and stared at it.

"I mean it would compromise the integrity of the Blades I mean..."

Esbern was stopped by Tom.

"Hey Delphine." Tom started. "What happened on the 30th of Frostfall? Say 30 years ago?"

Delphine was silent, uncharacteristically so.

"The Empire fell to the Aldmeiri Dominion."

Tom pulled out his Scimitar.

"That's wrong, now maybe you want to tell me who you really are!" Tom barked.

The Delphine imposter turned around to show her crimson red eyes as she transformed into a Dremora.

The Blades and Esbern pulled out their swords.

"YOU BEAST. What have you done to Delphine?" Esbern snarled at the Dremora.

"She is safe. For the moment." The Dremora then raised her hands and a portal appeared and a number dremoras led by a towering Xivilai came out and surrounded Tom and the blades.

"Now Dragonborn. Any last words?" The Shapeshifter asked as she drew her dagger.

"Just three. FUS RO DAH!"

Several dremoras were blasted onto the wall and were knocked out.

Tom raised his scimitar and shield, and went to battle.

The dremora fell at the edge of his scimitar, blood spilled out of its neck.

The blades went forth and started killing the Dremoras. Esbern was busy battling a Dremora Mage.

Erandur, Aela, Mjoll, Shovolo, and Onmund dashed in to see the ensuing battle, and joined it killing several dremoras.

Erandur burnt one dremora to death while bashing another one to death with his elven mace.

Onmund used his lightening to kill dremoras along with his glass sword Chillrend he received from Tom.

Shovolo with his Dwarven sword slashed and killed a Dremora, and then bashed anothe Dremora running at him with his shield.

Mjoll took Grimsever and stuck it deep into a dremora, and took out her iron battleaxe and cut off a dremora's sword arm.

Kharjo came in and impaled a dremora with his ebony greatsword.

Karliah picked off a couple of dremora with her bow, and switched to her nightengale sword and staved off a couple of Dremoras.

The black haired blade started killing dremora with his sword.

Tom then killed two dremora separating them from their heads and made his way to the Shapeshifter, but was cut off by the menacing Xivilai.

"Dovahkiin. You shall die at my hands!"

The strong dremora took out two broadswords and swung them at Tom's head trying to decapitate him, while the the shapeshifter was shooting ice spikes at him. The three went outside battling trying to kill each other.

Aela tried to join her husband but was cut off by dremoras and so she did her best to kill them shielding herself and swinging her steel dagger killing a dremora and bashing another's face.

* * *

><p>Tom was thrown out into the courtyard by the Xivilai, and was surrounded by the Shapeshifter and the Xivilai.<p>

"Why do you do this? Do you feel any remorse?" Tom asked the two dremora.

"We do this for our Lord Malios, and no we feel nothing!"

"Great." Tom responded, he then knew these creatures couldn't be reasoned with.

"YOL TOR SHUL!"

The shapeshifter was blown back and knocked out. The Xivilai lumbered forth and knocked Tom down. Tom got back up and slashed the Dremora's stomach. That made the creature angrier.

The Xivilai dropped his swords and pulled out a daedric mace and went at Tom. But Tom deflected the blows. Then the dremora knocked the shield from Tom's hands, and as the dremora raised his mace to kill Tom, he stopped and fell down dead, with an arrow lodged in his head.

Tom the saw Aerin and Barbas in the distance.

"Aerin?" Tom muttered.

"I guess I saved your life!" Aerin said.

"Yeah." Tom got up and picked up the shapeshifter and dragged him to the Temple beside Aerin. "You did."

"You'd better appreciate this Tom." Barbas said. "I mean if I didn't bring Aerin with me you'd probably be dead!"

"I would have been fine. I was about to retaliate!"

"Yeah right!"

* * *

><p>A fist connected to the Shapeshifter's face, and blood trickled down its face.<p>

"Talk damn it!" Aela roared.

"Never!" The Shapeshifter screamed.

Aela punched the Dremora again.

"Aela this is getting us nowhere!" Onmund said.

"Well it certainly feels good!" Aela said while punching the daedra, she walked off into the Temple seeing the intricate detail of the stone carvings.

"For the last time Esbern. I won't kill Paarthunaax!"

Aela stood behind a wall listening in on the conversation

"You must! It is your duty as Dragonborn!"

"No! My duty was to defeat Alduin, and I did it! Now my duty is to defeat his son!"

"Well if you won't do it, i'm sure my blades will, isn't that right? Marcutio?"

"Yes, Esbern."

"Right, Jenassa?"

"Yes, Esbern."

"Right, Tarun?"

"..."

Esbern turned to the black haired nord.

"Tarun."

"No. I have a reasonable doubt in my mind." The nord said calmly.

"What?" Esbern now demanded answers from his nord initiate.

"I won't pass judgement without getting all the answers first." Tarun stood up. "I won't lower myself to a measly assassin. I am a Blade."

"Yes. You are, and you will slay that Dragon!"

"No! I get that the Blades were world renowned Dragon slayers. But what after the Dragonborn was saying how Paarthunaax overcame his inborn nature by meditation, and following the Way of the Voice. And what of Odahviing? He has turned his back against Alduin what of him?"

"Tarun you are a blade! You..."

"I should serve the Dragonborn just like all Blades should!"

Esbern darkened. "Very well Tarun. Leave. Serve the Dragonborn. But do not return. You are no longer welcome in Sky Haven Temple."

"Fine!" Tarun stormed out of the room.

Tom walked out of the room

"Aela!" Tom said. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

Husband and wife went back to the Shapeshifter who was being worked over by Kharjo and Shovolo.

"Dragonborn!"

Tom and Aela turned to see Tarun approach them.

"As I said. I take things very literally. A Blade must follow the Dragonborn unconditionally. If you wish it I will follow you into battle against this DragonLord." Tarun kneeled as he swore his allegiance to Tom.

"I'll be happy to have you as a Shield-brother, as a compatriot."

Tarun rised as Kharjo came over.

"Khajit wants you to know that the Dwarf and I have cracked the Shapeshifter or shpeshiftress."

Everyone gathered around to hear what the Shapeshifter had to say.

"Now, are you going to cooperate?" Shovolo asked the Shapeshifting Daedra.

"Yes."

Shovolo turned to Tom.

"Ask away Dovahkiin."

Tom approached the shapeshifter.

"You will answer my questions. Are there any other dragons under Malios' control?"

"No, after Nivlokaar abandoned us there were no other dragons under Alduin's rule that would support him."

"Nivlokaar told me that a Nord man, a snooty well dressed one, told him to attack my family. Who is he?"

The shapeshifter shifted into the image of the nord.

Tom gasped as he took a step back.

Aela went up to him. "Tom are you alright? Who is he?"

"Why him?" Tom asked the daedra.

"Malios promised him his hold if he killed the current Jarl ."

Tom shot out of Sky Haven Temple, running towards Solitude.

Onmund took a look at the nord the shapeshifter took.

"Oh no," Onmund spoke.

"Onmund, who is that?" Erandur asked.

"That's Erikur. A Thane in Jarl Elisif's court."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!<p>

The plot thickens!

Read and Review!

Yes, Sheogorath and Jyggalag are not necessarily buddy buddy, but they tolerate with each other, and yes the Shivering Isles DLC comes into play with the hero of Kvatch becoming the new Sheogorath.


	12. Ashes in the Wind

I don't own Skyrim...Nope

* * *

><p>Malios was waiting outside his Master Torturer's chamber. Awaiting the news and the information the Torturer had hopefully learned.<p>

The torturer emerged from his chamber and approached his lord and master.

"Speak whelp!" Malios growled.

"That Nordess is like a stone wall. I haven't been able to break her yet!" The torturer stated.

"Your failure disappoints me! Now tell me why I should spare you." Malios pulled out his Daedric Dagger.

"M..m...my lord the Nordess wishes to speak with you. please spare me!"

Malios growled. "Get out of my sight!" The torturer in his robes of black, splashed with red swiftly walked out of his Master's sight.

Malios made his way into the chamber, and saw the Blade known as Delphine hanging by a chain from the ceiling.

"I heard you have something to say to me." Malios said as he avoided the puddle of blood forming under Delphine making sure he didn't get any on his Golden Silk Robe made by Lady Mephala.

Delphine looked up upon her enslaver with her one good eye, seeing as how the other one was dug out of her socket by the torturer. Her body riddled with little precise cuts, deep enough to cause pain and shed blood, but shallow enough to make sure not a lot of damage was done to her psyche due to the immense pain.

"Yeah, you'll have to tell you torturer to try harder!" Delphine then spat at Malios' face. Specks of red liquid littered his face. Malios slowly wiped his face clean, and then struck Delphine. Hard. But the Blade refused to make a sound.

"You are very resilient, and if this were another situation I would commend you for this. However, the fact remains that I want information, and you are not giving it to me."

"Then we're at an impasse."

"Not necessarily. I want something. So, how about a trade?" Malios took a seat on a table, clearing and cleaning it from its bloodied tools. "I will grant you the power of my armies to invade, capture, and destroy the Summerset Isles."

Delphine perked right up and looked at Malios.

"Oh, did that get your attention?" Malios asked. "In exchange for this, you will give me the information I require about the Dragonborn. Tom Braider."

Delphine was hanging, in pain. But, all the while. She was thinking about the opportunity before her. If she sold out Tom, she could take her revenge, and kill off everyone in the Aldmeri Dominion.

But she knew better, while the was a chance Malios was already planning to do this, she could not picture a scenario where she would get out of this alive. So, Delphine did what she thought was best.

"No. I'm not following the orders of a bastard son of a dragon! " Delphine said as he spat again at Malios, this time hitting the bottom of his robe.

Malios scowled, then flipped the table over. And then put a hand around her throat, and proceeded to squeeze.

"That was a very unwise decision. Now I will make you wish you were dead!"

Malios then walked over to door and slammed it shut, so Delphine's screams could not be heard.

* * *

><p>A meeting of Malios' Allies was later called to order.<p>

"Prince Malios." Namira started. "Have you learned anything from your prisoner?"

"No, and when she had the audacity to spit upon me. I gave her a Nordic Eagle." Malios stated

Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal immediately began to laugh.

"Sorry, but what is a Nordic Eagle?" Peryite asked.

"Poor, naive Peryite!" Molag laughed. "It's when you flay open the back of someone, break open their ribcage, and pull out their lungs with they're still breathing!"

"That's most grotesque!" Vaermina stated.

"And painful!" Dagon added.

"Did, my brigade take over the Shivering Isles?" Malios asked out loud.

"No. Sheogorath received help from Jyggalag and his Knights of Order. The survivors, few, retreated. Not off to a good start, young Prince."

"DAMN IT!" Malios swore.

"Never in a thousand millennia would I ever thought to see Jyggalag and Sheogorath actually working together." Dagon stated.

"Did the ambush work at least?"

"No," Namira said. "He figured it out and he, the blades, and a couple of his followers killed the entire group, even the Xilivai!"

Mehrunes Dagon growled in anger. "WHAT! Dargus! They killed my favorite soldier! Who? Who killed him?"

"A young nord named Aero or Aerin."

"Very well," Dagon turned to Malios. "When we walk on Tamriel. That youngling is mine!"

"Fine," Malios scowled. "Argh! If only I had a better way of disrupting the Dragonborn. If only I had someone in Tamriel to battle the Dragonborn. If only!"

"Prince Malios. I may have a suggestion." Peryite said.

"Please, Lord Peryite. Speak!"

Peryite stood up. "Well, you said that the Dragonborn was given the task of Champion by a dwarf who escaped the Dwarvelon. Am I correct in saying this?"

"Yes."

"Get to the point!" Boethiah scowled.

"Mother, please...patience. Continue, Lord Peryite."

"Well the Dwarf found a Champion in the Dragonborn to oppose you. So, what if you found a champion to oppose the Dragonborn?"

Malios was in his throne. "That is a grand idea! But who shall I choose?"

"My son, I have a great candidate." Boethiah revealed.

"Mother, whom? Whom have you thought to carry out our will?"

"Why Thanos Red-Skull. The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood!"

* * *

><p>Tom ran all the way to Solitude not stopping, for anything. Using his thu'um to blast anything out of his way. Whether it was bears, saber tooth cats, or Forsworn. He couldn't believe that there was a spy in Jarl Elisif's court. Erikur was a arrogant bastard but he had never thought he was the type of man to betray his people.<p>

It was a smart move on Malios' part. He had to admit it, it was a clear and precise plan, to destroy Skyrim. Jarl Elisif was the one person who had the inherent right to rule, and if she was killed there would probably be more strife as to who would rule.

Tom finally made it to Solitude and made his way to the Imperial Garrison.

Tom rushed into the Castle Dour and saw Captain Aldis, Legate Rikke, and General Tulius.

"Legate! What are you doing here?" General Tulius asked Tom.

"Listen, General. Did Hadvar tell you about the Dragonlord and the threat he poses?"

"Yes he did. But why are you here now?"

"Erikur, is under the Dragonlord's thumb and is planning to kill Jarl Elisif and ascend to the throne!"

"WHAT? That traitor!" Rikke yelled. "Aldis gather your men!"

"Right away Legate Rikke!" Captain Aldis ran out to gather his guard.

"Now, Tom you are sure of this?"

"I swear this is true, now hurry the time we are spending here, the longer Erikur walks to try and assassinate Jarl Elisif!"

Tulius, Rikke, and Tom ran out to see Aldis gathering up the last of his guardsmen.

The guards led by Aldis, Tom, Tulius and Rikke marched towards the Blue Palace.

And as they headed toward the Palace. Falk Firebeard stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Falk asked Tulius.

"Elisif is in danger, we have information that we received says that Erikur plans to assassinate her!"

"What? Oh no. I always knew that he wanted the throne, but I never thought he would kill to get it."

Just then a bloodcurdling scream rang out from inside the Palace. Falk, Rikke, Tulius, and Tom rushed in and up the stairs to see Bryling dead on the floor in a pool of her blood, and Erikur had a steel dagger up to Elisif's throat.

* * *

><p>Erikur was up in a tower of the Blue Palace. Smoking his pipe, then he saw the troops being gathered. He thought nothing of it, but then the troops were heading towards the palace with Captain Aldis, General Tulius, and the Dragonborn.<p>

'_No. NO!'_ Erikur thought. _'I thought I had more time!'_

Erikur immediately ran down to the Throne-Room with his steel dagger in hand, and as he entered his wife approached him.

"Erikur I wanted to talk to you." Bryling started.

"Please, not now Bryling!" Erikur snarled.

"I've been disloyal to you."

"What?"

"I've been having an affair with Imskar Ironhand, and I am now pregnant with his child. So, I want an annulment of our marriage."

A little switch snapped and Erikur thrust the dagger deep into his wife's stomach, killing her. As guards moved in to grab him and then Erikur ran over to Elisif took her hostage.

Rikke, Tulius, Aldis, and Tom happened upon the scene.

"Erikur! You traitor! Yet the Jarl go! There is no way out!" Rikke screamed.

"NO! I WAS PROMISED SOLITUDE! MALIOS PROMISED ME SKYRIM!"

"He's mad!" Tulius proclaimed.

Elisif calmly addressed Erikur. "Erikur, please. Lay down your arms. Let us talk this out! Like civil minded people!"

Just then, Bolgeir Bearclaw Elisif's housecarl came in with a Steel Battleaxe and made thing worse.

"Let go of the Jarl or I'll kill you!" Bolgeir mindlessly said.

"Well that gives me ample reason to NOT let her go!" Erikur retorted.

Tom approached Erikur. "Listen to me, Erikur. You've been deceived. Malios was never going to give you Solitude, and if he did it would under your rule!"

Erikur was going mad. He had been deceived. Tricked. Bamboozled!

"Please, Erikur put down your dagger and let me go. We can talk about this." Elisif calmly said.

Bolgeir made a dash to try and save his Jarl, but Erikur saw this and stabbed him. Bolgeir fell down, and died on the spot. Then, to everyone's fear Erikur grabbed Elisif, and stabbed her in the back, piercing her heart.

"NOOO!" Tom cried.

A Solitude guard came in and shot Erikr with a bow and disarmed him, he fell over and onto his head. Rendering him unconscious.

Aldis, Tulius, Tom, Rikke, and Falk circled Elisif. Tom held her in his arms.

"I NEED A HEALER NOW! Tulius yelled as he did his best to try and stop the bleeding.

Tom holstered his scimitar and started to heal Elisif. "Elisif, please don't die."

"Jarl Elisif stay with us!" Falk pleaded.

"I'm sorry. My old friend. It's my time." Elisif looked up above to the heavens. "Torygg, my love I return to you."

Elisif turned limp. And Jarl Elisif the Fair, returned to her husband's side in the afterlife.

* * *

><p>Tom walked alone out of the Blue Palace where a crowd was forming to see what had happened. Tom moved through the crowd in a daze.<p>

Erikur had killed the Jarl of Solitude. He was facing the Headsman's Axe. Before he was taking away he had divulged information as to where he gotten his orders and whom he had gotten them from. As a last ditch effort for redemption.

"Coward." Tom spat out as he sat on the stoop of his Solitude residence, Proudspire Manor. He took off his iron helmet and felt the first drops of rain fall down upon him.

Tom thought the man deserved death. For he was a murderer obsessed with power, so obsessed he turned to the blade, and with it a cursed life, a defamed life. Up until the Headsman's Axe severed him from his greed.

"Tom."

Tom looked up to see Aela and the group of Tarun, Shovolo, Mjoll, Erandur, Onmund, Aerin, Barbas, Kharjo and Karliah look at him.

"Tom," Aela kneeled down to her husband. "Tom, what's wrong?"

"She's dead." Tom groaned.

"Who's dead?"

"Elisif. She was murdered in cold blood by Erikur."

Silence went over the group like a plague.

"Tom, it's not your fault." Onmund said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sure feels like it. She was in my arms Onmund, she was in my arms when she died. I tried to heal her, but it was no use. The blade punctured her heart. Death was a guarantee. It's my fault she's dead."

"Well it's not!" Aela prodded. She sat down next to him. "I know she was your friend, and I know you cared about her. That traitor Erikur is to blame, not you!"

"She always invited me to tea with her." Tom laughed. "I mean can you imagine it? Me a big, strong nord holding a petite teacup, enjoying afternoon tea with the Jarl. Right it's mad!"

Tom's laughter turned to tears. Aela held her husband in her arms.

Elisif was dead and the only person who had a clear right to the throne of Skyrim as High Queen, and now that she was dead, Skyrim's fate was now like ashes, spread out into the wind.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>The Listener, of the Dark Brotherhood was in the midst of his dark meditations in front of his mother's sarcophagus . Something his mother had taught him to do, whenever he was at home, awaiting his next instructions.<p>

"Thanos, my son listen to me!"

Thanos opened his eyes as he listened to his mother.

"I know you and my children are busy at hand, plotting the demise of the Emperor Titus Mede the Second, but a new target has arisen, that will coincide with the Emperor coming to Solitude."

Thanos nodded, letting his mother speak.

"The Jarl of Solitude, had died and passed beyond the veil. A new Jarl will be named, in her place as she bore no children."

The Breton nodded.

"Tomas Braider will probably be named Jarl, seeing is how the other Jarl went mad and killed the other Thane his wife, and the former Jarl and her housecarl."

Thanos was still. He had heard of that name before.

"You wonder. 'Why is that name so familiar? Well it is because the Jarl-to-be...is none other than the Dragonborn."

Thanos' eyes widened, and then smiled.

"Bring this unfortunate soul, and the soul of the Emperor to our Dread father. Make me proud, my most fortunate son."

Her voice faded into the dark abyss. Thanos stood up to assemble his family. The Dragonborn was to die at their hands.

* * *

><p>Mephala was done speaking to her listener as she tuned out from her portal.<p>

"Mephala!" Boethiah said. "I had no idea you were also the Night Mother."

"Yes, my mortal shell was the Night Mother who was bonded with Sithis, therefore I am the Night Mother. And they don't call me the Web Spinner for nothing." She responded. "If my dread children cannot get this task done, nobody can."

The two vile Daedra walking towards the Darklight Dining Hall.

"So, let me ask you something."

"Yes, Boethiah?"

"Is Sithis real?"

"Oh yes, as ancient as Lorkhan was."

Mephala. The Web Spinner. Had spun another web of Deceit, and pulled the wool, or web, over the Dark Brotherhood's eyes.

* * *

><p>Jarl Elisif is Dead<p>

Mephala is the Night Mother

And is Tom to become the Jarl of Solitude?

What will happen next?

Read and Review to keep this train going.


	13. In Solitude

I do not own Zenimax or its Property.

A/N. This chapter goes out to Valde and Cirtiin, enjoy you two.

* * *

><p>A funeral service was held for Elisif, everyone in Solitude, the hold, and the Jarls of the other holds came to pay their respects.<p>

Tom was dressed, not in his armor, but in some fine clothes, that felt alien to him. However, he was Thane, and he was going to dress as one this once.

The service ended by Falk, Tom, Tulius, Rikke, Aldis and a few other guards carrying Elisif's body to a funeral pyre, and set her ablaze to commend her spirit to the afterlife.

Tulius went over to Tom and Aela.

"Legate, my I have a word with you?" Tulius asked Tom.

"Yes, Aela would you excuse us?" Tom aksed his wife.

Aela silently walked over towards Onmund and Lydia, who went with Jarl Balgruuf to attend Elisif's funeral.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Not here, in your mansion, if we can."

So, Tom, and General Tulius, followed by Captain Aldis, Legate Rikke, and Falk Firebeard all went into Proudspire Manor.

Tom saw everyone and thought the worse.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"What do you mean?" Rikke asked him.

"You're all here to blame me on how I should have done better to try and save Elisif, so let me have it. Get it off your chest."

Rikke being sympathetic, hugged Tom. "No! We're not here to blame you. You aren't to blame! Erikur was, and the little rat traitor was punished accordingly."

Tom remembered early in the morning. Erikur was decapitated, the whole city was there to see it. The traitor didn't receive a trial, he was guilty as sin. Justice was done.

"Son," General Tulius started. " You did a hell of a job. However, it's as the Healer said, there was nothing to be done. But that is not we are here to talk to you about."

Falk walked up to Tom. "Jarl Elisif and the Late High King Torygg did not have any children. You know of this, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And when a Jarl dies, and no immediate heir can be found, the control of the Hold goes to the Thane."

Tom gulped. "What are you trying to say?"

"Tom, it is the will of the court of Solitude, that you take over as Jarl of Haafingar."

Tom was silent as he sat down.

"Me, why? Why me? Am I even qualified for something like this?"

"It's not about qualifications. It's about succession, and the right to rule." Aldis said.

Tom had an idea. "Falk what about you? You could be Jarl!"

"Alas, I am only a Steward. And you are Thane, you have the right to the throne, before me. I can take over day by day operations but I have no right to the throne. That privilege is yours."

Tom was silent. A Jarl. He was to become a Jarl.

* * *

><p>Tom was at Proudspire Manor was at home surrounded by his friends, compatriots, and family. He saw Vilkas and Farkas eating legs of lambs cooked by his mother who loved cooking , Aerin was gaining courage to confess to Mjoll who was talking to Ienith, Illia, Borgahk, and Fjola, Onmund was coming back downstairs with Lydia after 'looking at the sunset', Kharjo, Erandur, Shovolo, Solomon, Ghorbash, Deerkeethus, Anneke, and Draco were drinking some nord mead, Tarun was sitting by himself, and J'Zargo and Brelyna were trying to pry some mystic knowledge from Drel'shan.<p>

Aela saw the down look on his face

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"Tom snapped back into reality, and saw everyone was looking at him.

"General Tulius and Falk Firebeard wanted me to assume control as the Jarl of Solitude."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one said anything until Aela addressed her husband.

"Tom, what did you say?" Aela asked him.

"I said that I would think about it," Tom morosely said as he drank his mead from a goblet.

Onmund approached him. "Tom what is there to think? You would be Jarl of Haafingar!"

"Exactly! I would be JARL! To be quite honest I don't think I could be a Jarl. I mean there is a lot of responsibility, and I don't think I am ready for that task. I mean, sure maybe sometime in the future, but not now, not like this."

Draco the walked over to his son, kneeled down by him, and spoke.

"Tomas, life sometimes hands you a task for which you think you are neither ready or prepared for, but you rise up to the occasion. Just like Tiber Septim rose through the ranks and became Emperor."

"Well, i'm certainly no Talos, Father. I understand what you are saying. I just don't know if I'm ready.

Tarun scoffed, eyes were on him as he finished his mead and stood up.

"You know for being the Legendary Dragonborn, you really are a sensitive milk drinker." Tarun said.

Tom stared at Tarun. Aela was glaring at him.

"You talk about responsibility, and all this horse manure. Well, fine don't take it. Yeah, just walk away from your supposed responsibilities. Maybe someone with REAL Champion's Blood will take up the position of being Jarl."

"What are you saying, Landstrider?" Draco asked Tarun.

"Perhaps a descendant of the Hero of Kvatch, will be a suitable Jarl."

"Who's a descendant of the Champion of Cyrodiil?" Erik asked.

"Me, you ponce! I am a descendant of the Hero of Kvatch, Thorvald Snow-Spike."

"Get out of here!" Aerin exclaimed, "You're a descendant of Thorvald Snow-Spike!"

"That's right. And I am proud to have his blood course through my veins. Maybe instead of a milk drinking little faerie, the throne should be taken over by me!"

Tom stood up and went to the stairs, Aela followed her husband. Tom looked back to Tarun.

"I'll be Jarl, one of the best. But, I won't take the throne until this affair with Malios is over with, do we understand?"

Tarun shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Tom said his goodnights and went to bed with his wife.

Tarun smiled.

"Khajit sees what you have done."

Tarun saw that Drel'shan had gotten up from his chair.

"Drel'shan knows that Reverse Psychology, while a very difficult art to master, can be useful in events like this."

"Well I made a pledge to serve the Dragonborn, and what Haafingar needs right now is leadership."

Draco raised his bottle. "To Tomas! Jarl of Solitude!"

Jubilation and cheers were sent around the room, and upstairs Tom heard everything. He smiled, he knew that this was placed in front of him for a reason, and he would do his damndest to rise to the challenge!

* * *

><p>The Dark Brotherhood had been around for a long time in Skyrim.<p>

But lately the Brotherhood had shriveled down to a select few.

Thanos looked around the Falkreath Sanctuary. He had risen up to the mantle of Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, just after he had arrived into his family. His true Family.

Thanos remembered his parents. Both of them were cut throats. Bandits who killed for gold. One day, when Thanos was old enough his parents left him, all alone. In the harsh Skyrim wilderness. It's a shame that they did not remember that they had taught Thanos to track anything.

So, when Thanos found his parents, he slashed theirs necks and killed them both. Blood gushed out onto his face. He could still taste the red iron that made his way down his mouth. He then took all of their gold and valuables, then Thanos made his way out into the world.

He was a sellsword to begin with. Then tried his luck as a bandit. Then as a thief, but to no avail as he was kicked out of the Thieves Guild after killing a homeowner and his family after a Burglary Job, gone awry.

Then he heard of this Aretino boy who was looking to off a hag, mistreating little kids. So, he took it upon himself to rid the world of the wretched Grelod the Kind.

An arrow to the face separated Grelod from this world, and what did Thanos get for this? A plate. So, he killed that little Aretino boy.

A while later, he was contacted by Astrid, who gave him a choice, three in fact. Choices that he made, and with his bow, he ended all three of the victims, and then begun his new life with the Dark Brotherhood.

Thanos quickly rose through the ranks, and when the Night Mother came, with dear Cicero. Thanos became the Listener.

"Hey Thanos!"

Thanos snapped out of his little daze and saw Babette, looking up at him.

"Astrid has called for a meeting."

"Is she going to address what the Night Mother told me?" Thanos asked the un-child in his soft but intimidating voice.

"I don't know, but she wants everyone out in the inner sanctum."

So, Thanos got up and walked with Babette where his brethren were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Who are we waiting for Astrid?" Gabriella asked nonchalantly.<p>

"Thanos and Babette. They have yet to arrive." Astrid said.

"Hmph. So, are we to wait for the Precious listener to make his presence known?" Arnbjorn barked.

"Now, now dear. Have patience..."

"Yes, 'dear' after all we wouldn't want you to ruffle your fur, now would we?" Thanos asked as he and Babette walked in.

Everyone, excluding Arnbjorn waa laughing at his expense.

"Okay, now that everyone is here..." Astrid began.

"WAIT! Wait for dear Cicero!" The Keeper of the Night Mother came waltzing in gleefully. Cicero skipped in with a twisted smile on his face.

"Oh...Cicero. So...glad you could make it." Astrid dryly said.

Nazir and Arnbjorn both scowled at the jester.

"So, sorry I am late. But I had to attend to Mother...it's Oiling Day, you see."

Veezara dry heaved, and Cicero walked towards him laid some more on poor Veezara.

"You see you have to really get in there with the oil, and make sure to get all the oil gets all over her body and then..."

Veezara then turned away to vomit.

"Enough, Cicero. Leave our dear Brother, will you?" Thanos asked him.

Cicero smiled. "Oh, but of course, but of course. Dear Listener, I live to serve!"

Cicero went over to stand next to Gabriella. Veezara came back from his hurl-fest to rejoin his family.

"Now, down to business. Recently, it has come to my attention that the Night Mother has talked to Thanos and gave us a new target.

"Really? Even with our hands full, what with killing the Emperor, and all," Festus crowed.

"Don't worry, the target intertwines with our contract of Victoria Vici. As it turns out since the last Jarl of Solitude died, the target is in line to inherit the throne, and ascend to the mantle as Jarl."

"Well, that's all fine and swell, but who is the target?" Gabriella asked.

Thanos smiled. "It's the Dragonborn. Tom Braider."

Everybody smiled. To kill a Dragonborn. It was even better than killing an Emperor.

* * *

><p>Tom was in the Blue Palace meeting with General Tulius and Falk Firebeard.<p>

"Tom, have you thought about what we discussed?" Falk asked Tom.

"Yes," Tom nodded. "I will become Jarl of Solitude."

Falk sighed in relief.

"However, I need to see the defeat of Malios first." Tom walked over to the throne and examined it. Falk, until then I want you to run things from here while I fight, and when the war is won. Then, and only then will I fully take control of the Hold."

"Yes, it makes sense." General Tulius contributed, "You can't effectively fight a battle while your attention is focused on two separate issues."

"That's right." Tom turned around and slowly sat in the throne. "Falk, I want you to stay on as Steward, Elisif always sought your counsel, and so shall I."

Falk nodded as he left to announce to the remnants of the Solitude court what was to happen.

General Tulius went up to Tom.

"I know what you are feeling, Tom." He sighed as he let his age show. The Old Imperial sat down on a chair as he dabbed the sweat on his brow away. "You doubt yourself. You think you may not be right for Solitude, for Skyrim."

"I just feel that I may not be ready."

"Few are ready, fewer are prepared. You would be wise to remember that Legate...I mean Jarl Braider."

Tulius then bowed, Tom felt awkward, shifting in the Throne uncomfortably.

Tulius smirked. "I heard you get used to that feeling."

Tom sighed. "Let's pray I do not."

Tulius left Tom to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

What happens next?

Only I know!

So stay tuned.

13 1 15 13 5 18


	14. A Coronation

I do not own the Elder Scrolls...Sonovabitch!

* * *

><p>Tom was standing in front of a mirror. He was dressed in his newly tailored Jarl's robes. He had it fashioned after Ulfric's robes, but the only difference was that the attire was Violet, and not a dark blue. His long, blond hair was put into a ponytail, and his beard was shaved into a clean cut mustache and goatee. His blue eyes looked back at him. He couldn't recognize the man he saw in the reflection.<p>

"Oh, my son. You look so handsome and commanding!" Kala was standing behind him looking over his apparel making sure everything was prim and proper, just like every mother did.

"Thank you mummi." Tom blushed. Kala fixed her son's collar. "Where is Aela?"

Kala blanched, "She is...getting ready...hopefully."

* * *

><p>Moments Earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Kala and Lydia were outside the Royal changing room.<p>

After a few minutes Aela came out wearing her Ancient Nordic Armor. "Okay, let's do this thing."

Kala and Lydia were dumbfounded as they stood up, dressed in dresses befitting an Induction Cermony.

"Aela," Kala said, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. "Why aren't you dressed in your custom made dress? That was made especially for you, I might add."

Aela looked down at her attire. "Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Well, Aela." Lydia began, "You could be dressed a little bit better."

"What's wrong with my armor?"

"Well, Tom being a Jarl is going to be dressed regally. Shouldn't you be dressed accordingly as well?"

Aela was silent, "Well..."

"Listen, if it is of any comfort, you'll probably only have to wear it only in formal occasions," Kala continued. "Besides, I know for a fact that Tom was looking forward to you wearing the dress!"

Aela sighed in defeat and turned around and went back in the dressing room.

"Aela, where are your servants?" Lydia asked her friend.

"I sent them away. I don't need help getting dressed!" Aela scoffed as she struggled to put on her dress.

"Why, I mean they were there to help you. To serve you." Lydia stated as she looked at herself in the mirror, gazing at the intricate detail of her dress that her Mother had gave to her, when she was a young lady.

Aela stopped putting on her dress to try and fix her hair but she struggled to pull the knots out with great frustration. All the while listening to her friend and her mother-in-law.

"You know when I was a young girl, I had always dreamed of being whisked away to some far away castle. To live out the rest of my days as a queen!" Kala swooned. "With servants, jewelry, and a safe haven for my child to grow up in. Unfortunately, none of that came true. Draco and I had to steal, lie, and if it came to it kill to provide for us and Tomas."

Aela became disheartened as she heard Kala's little tale. She opened the curtains in her undergarments and with her hair a mess.

"I guess you could call in the servants to help me," Aela gave in as she continued trying to straighten out her hair.

Kala and Lydia both went out to find the servants assigned to Aela.

Lydia tapped Kala on the shoulder, "Did you actually kill to provide for your family?"

Kala laughed, "Oh heavens no! I just gave Aela the little push she needed to embrace the gift she has been given. I mean it's not every day, you become a Jarl's wife!"

Kala and Lydia found Aela's servants and sent them back to their Lady. To help her get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Tom was finishing his final touches. He was still wary, even at a time like this. Malios was still out there, planning. Tom had taken the liberty to wear his scaled armor underneath his robes, just in case anything happened. Along with Ysgramor's Shield and his Scimitar, that he was carrying under his robes. He was waiting for Aela in their new Resting Chambers.<p>

The doors to the chamber opened, and there she was.

Aela the Huntress was dressed elegantly in a snow white dress with beautiful golden embroidery. Her face was devoid of any war paint. For the first time in a long while Aela the Huntress, well didn't look like a Huntress. Tom was speechless, and Aela was uncomfortable.

"What is it dear?" Aela asked her husband as she shifted uncomfortably in place. She felt naked without her armor. The armor that was handed down from her mother. Generation to generation, it was a part of her and without it she felt incomplete.

"Do you like it?" Aela looked at her husband looking for a hint of satisfaction on his face, after all she did this for him.

Tom snapped out of his haze, "Aela, you look magnificent! Glorious, even."

"You flatter me!" Aela embarrassingly shot back.

"Not at all. If I wanted to flatter you. I would have said your beauty over-compasses the beauty of Moonshadow."

Aela blushed, "So, am I only beautiful when I am.." Aela motioned to her newly clothed body. "Like this?"

Tom went over and embraced his wife. "No. I didn't mean it like that. In fact you are more beautiful when you are as you are. I fell in love with the fierce huntress that I fought side by side with inside of Ysgramor's Tomb. That's the woman I fell in love with, and she hasn't changed." Tom cupped Aela's face in his left hand, and kissed her deeply. The two released from one another. "Aela I love you, no matter what you look like."

Aela knew this to be the truth. She took pride that Tom did not just marry her for her looks, but instead her personality and her never-say-die attitude.

Tom then extended his arm. "Well Lady Braider? Shall we?"

Aela took his arm, "We shall."

* * *

><p>The two proceeded out into the courtyard and were met by Kala, Draco, General Tulius, Legate Rikke, and Captain Aldis and his men.<p>

"Captain Aldis." Tom nodded to the Guard captain.

"Jarl Braider, per your request I have placed archers on strategic vantage points."

"That's a damn good job Captain Aldis. And my compatiots?"

Aldis pointed up towards the tower of Castle Dour.

"The Khajit, Wood Elf, and the young nord boy are keeping watch from above. Like you said, the rest of the companions have arrived this morning. And the Jarls from the surrounding holds have arrived to see you induction as Jarl of Haafingar."

"Great, that will be all Aldis."

The Captain saluted his Jarl and went back to his post.

The whole group walked together towards the Castle Dour.

People, emerged from their homes to get a glance of their new Jarl.

For the first time in his, Tom was frightened, empowered, and brave all at the same time.

He reached the Castle Dour with Aela by his side, and his family behind him.

Tarun was awaiting his arrival. The young Nord warrior approached his Dragonborn Master.

"They are waiting."

Tom placed his hand on the Blade's shoulder.

"You know that the Thalmor have a base here in Solitude. If they see you wearing your Blade's Armor, they will not hesitate to drag you away and torture you to their heart's content."

Tarun shrugged. "Let them come. I am a Blade. I find no shame admitting this. I shall live as a Blade. I shall fight as a Blade. I shall die as a Blade."

"Let's just hope the dying part doesn't happen soon."

Tom walked through the regiment of soldiers who all had their weapons out and in a line while Tom and Aela walked through them.

Tulius, Rikke, and Falk led Kala, Draco, Drel'shan and Solomon around the soldiers to the entrance.

Tom went through the tunnel with Aela on his left and Tarun on his left.

When he came out of the tunnel he saw the crowds of people waiting to see their Jarl.

Tom saw many of his friends that he had tasked to act as a security detail during the induction. The Companions were also in attendance and were getting along with Tom's compatriots.

Falk Firebeard garnered the attention of the crowd.

"May I have everyone's attention? I would like to introduce to you, the new Jarl of Haafingar. Jarl Tomas Braider!"

The crowds cheered with an jubilant animosity.

Balgruuf, who was standing behind Tom went over to him with a Gold and Emerald Circlet.

Tom bowed as Balgruuf placed it on his head, the Whiterun Jarl leaned in and whispered, "Make Elisif proud, Tom."

"I will, Balgruuf."

Tom then approached the stand, looked out to the many faces, and began to speak.

* * *

><p>"My people, as we gather here, let us not forget of Elisif, who in her..."<p>

Kala and Draco were standing a few feet behind their son.

They were so proud of their son.

He only spent a year away from them, and he was already ascending into one of the highest offices that one could attain to.

Kala was teary eyed, seeing her pride and joy become so successful.

Draco was proud of his son. Tom had left a boy but had returned to him a man.

* * *

><p>"Life has lived through numerous tragedies. With the murder of her husband..."<p>

Onmund was standing next to Lydia in the middle of the crowd.

Onmund was in his college robes. Lydia was wearing an elegant dress that was handed down to her from her mother, and her mother before her.

This was their first appearance in pubic as a couple.

Onmund slowly but surely, grasped Lydia's hand. Cupping it in his, and Lydia returned the gesture.

* * *

><p>"The former High King Torygg, by the treacherous Ulfric Stormcloak."<p>

Vilkas was with his brother Farkas, and the rest of the Companions.

Truly, Vilkas was glad for Tom. He was happy for him.

But...

Tom was currently the Harbinger of the Companions.

How was he supposed to juggle the responsibilities of being the Harbinger of the Companions, and the Jarl of Solitude.

This was the question plaguing Vlkas' mind.

But...for now he was celebrating his friend's success.

* * *

><p>"I promise with every breath that I take, to defend this land until I am no longer able to! I proclaim this as Jarl of Solitude! As Jarl of Haafingar!"<p>

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers.

Kharjo was standing up above on top of the walkway that led into the Emperor's reserved tower.

He was there with Faendal, the wood-elf, and Aerin, the young Nord boy.

Karliah was also with them but had mysteriously vanished, probably to scout the area on her own.

"Say Aerin, what are you doing?"

Khajo turned around to see Faendal hunched over Aerin to see what he was doing.

Aerin was drawing something with charcoal in one of the bricks.

"It looks like a Dragon." Faendal commented.

"No, more like the Imperial symbol, does it not?" Kharjo responded.

"Yeah I based it off of the Imperial Symbol. Nice isn't it?"

Kharjo looked at the symbol, it was very ornate, and detailed.

"It's great Aerin, but Khajiit thinks we need to get back to the watch now."

Aerin signed as he knew this to be true and picked up his bow and went back to his post.

The symbol of the dragon remained there in the stone.

* * *

><p>The feast after Tom's coronation would be remembered as one of the greatest festivals in Skyrim, but that wasn't important to Tom. Now, was a time to meet his people.<p>

Tom was walking down the steps, to see his people, when all of a sudden Tarun stepped out in front of him.

"What's the matter, Tarun?" Tom asked his Blade compatriot.

"I would advise you, to stay behind me Tom." Tarun said as he surveyed the crowd. Looking for any assassins. "With the threat of Malios still looming, and now you ascending to the mantle of Jarl, we need to take extra care that you aren't harmed."

Tom nodded. "I understand." He then went over to Falk Firebeard. "Falk, I want you to gather the other Jarls, and direct them to the court."

"Of course, my Jarl. But what of the festivities?" Falk asked his Jarl.

"Start them, hopefully by daybreak tomorrow. Skyrim will have their King, or Queen."

* * *

><p>Tom was in his court, waiting for the arrival of the other Jarls.<p>

It was time. Skyrim had gone to long without a leader for too long. Now Tom was going to see whether he, and the other Jarls could decide on a new High King/Queen. Now it would be difficult to choose a new Leader in these troubled times.

Tom didn't want to be King. He had only became a Jarl, anymore and everyone would think that this would be a play for power!

Almost all the other Jarls would be fine choices for King or Queen.

But, the one person who did not deserve the throne was of course, Maven Black Briar.

Oh, how Tom loathed that woman. How, she manipulated everyone, and how she rose to the mantle the way she did.

In his life, Tom never hated people, but Maven Black-Briar came REALLY close.

"You seem deep in thought friend."

Tom turned to see Balgruuf coming in to the Throneroom.

"I was just thinking of our ESTEEMED friend, Maven Black-Briar."

"Ergh, just her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Balgruuf walked up to Tom, and leaned up on a pillar

"So, why are we having this little meeting with the other Jarls?" Balgruuf asked Tom.

"It's not just a meeting." Tom sat down on his throne. "It's a moot, one way or another, Skyrim will have leadership."

* * *

><p>WOW it has been a while.<p>

But i'm back.

Now I have made a friend.

DarkA117. He has made fanart of my story.

He is on DeviantArt. Give him some love.


	15. Mutiny

I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Bethesda.

* * *

><p>The Land of the Platinum Hall.<p>

This was the new land of Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order.

He and his Pro-Dragonborn allies had gathered there to discuss their plans on helping the Dragonborn.

Ker-Smash!

But then again, not all of them were not there on a happy note.

Sanguine threw another empty wine bottle in the Platinum Hall, angrily.

"That little bastard overtook my favorite realm!" Sanguine howled.

Jyggalag was in his crystal robes, with his arms crossed, he was used to Sanguine's drunken outbursts.

"Misty Grove was MINE! It was a paradise of vices. Alcohol, narcotics, sex. PARADISE! And that...Bastard took it from me."

Sanguine calmed down, his jet black hair was astrew, he his pulled his hair back as he sat down in a platinum chair. Jyggalag walked over to the distraught Daedric Prince.

"I am Lord amongst many planes of Oblivion, but...I called Misty Grove...home."

Sanguine looked up at Jyggalag, "Malios didn't just take my place of entertainment from me...he took away my home."

"We are all affected by your loss, Sanguine." Jyggalag put a consoling hand on Sanguine's shoulder.

"Rest assured, we will get your realm back to you, but for now let us rejoin our brothers, and sisters."

* * *

><p>Jyggalag and Sanguine rejoined the Pro-Dragonborn Daedric Princes in the main dining hall.<p>

Clavicus was talking with Azura and Nocturnal.

Hermaeus Mora was hunched over a pile of books which entailed the thousands of realms of Oblivion and the inhabitants of said realms, along with Malacath and Hircine.

Meridia was speaking to her Auroran War-Chief, her realm the Colored Rooms came under attack by Malios' forces. She barely withstood them before reinforcements arrived, and now she was enforcing her realm, making sure something like this didn't happen.

Sheogorath was huddled in a corner, by herself speaking to himself. Hunched over, fetal style. Y'Know being himself.

"Brethren." Jyggalag called everyone's attention, well except Sheogorath.

"Malios is making his intentions clear. He wants to further his power by taking over all the realms of Oblivion before marching onto Tamriel."

Malacath scoffed, "Well that is certain, but without prior knowledge, we can't predict when he is going to attack."

"HAHAHA!" Sheogorath erupted into laughter inexplicably without warning.

Everyone ignored it. Cause it was Sheogorath. You just deal with it.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Meridia asked.

"We could infiltrate." Suggested Nocturnal.

"No, we need to attack them!" Malacath shouted.

"Oh right it's so easy to say that, Malacath. Seeing is how, you don't even have a realm that Malios would actually want. Ashpit is...well a pit of ash!" Sanguine shouted out, still sore that Misty Grove was taken from him.

Malacath took out his orcish greatsword. "HOW...DARE..YOU?!"

"Simple, Ashpit is a wasteland, that nobody would want!"

Malacath lunged at Sanguine, who was too quick, dodging the greatsword. Pulling out his concealed daggers. Jyggalag, and Hircine intervened before the two Daedric Princes could hurt one another.

The warring Princes were separated, tensions were high.

"BWWWWWAHAHAHAHAH!" Sheogorath was laughing obnoxiously, ignoring the fact that people were in the room.

Malacath snapped, "WHAT IS IT YOU SODDING TWAT?!"

Sheogorath looked over to the gaggle of Daedric Princes.

"Oh...how long have you all been there?" The Madgod asked.

Clavicus motioned to the group, "You didn't hear us, how is that poss..nevermind. What are you doing?"

Sheogorath motioned to a mirror that was sitting on his lap.

"This my boy, is my portable entertainment Madness mirror! It allows me to look upon any person at any time, and somehow mess with them. I call it 'the art of trolling.'"

"What does that have to do with trolls?" Hircine asked Sheogorath.

"I don't know, it just sounded...right."

Jyggalag suddenly had a brainstorm.

"Sheogorath, can this mirror look upon daedric realms?"

The MadGod thought deeply and was silent. Yes...if you were to focus upon a certain person you would be able to see what he or she is doing."

"Then that's what we will do. We're going to use your mirror to spy on Malios." Jyggalag said with authority.

Sheogorath sighed, "Pfff, fine. But let me use it for a few minutes more my soaps are about to begin."

"Soaps?"

"Shh!"

* * *

><p>Cicero was dressed in regular clothing, unbecoming of the keeper, but the Listener had made it essential to be incognito.<p>

"But we aren't in 'cognito' we're in Skyrim I said!" Cicero laughed as he walked toward the injured altmer thief.

"Please...no...more."

"Awww, what's the fun in that." Cicero smiled as he finished off his would-be assailant.

He cleaned his blade as he skipped merrily down the dirt path.

"Tra lee la. Tra lee lo! I put the arrow in the bow! Fi fee farn, Fi fee forn. And then I'll kill the Dragonborn!" Cicero sang as he skipped his way into town.

Unbeknownst to Cicero, there were listeners to his song.

* * *

><p>"...What did he say?" Meridia asked out loud.<p>

" He said something about killing Tim!" Sheogorath pointed out.

"Tom." Clavicus corrected him.

"Yeah that's what I said."

Jyggalag leaned in. "Where is he going?"

"Uhh from what I heard, Dragonsbridge. Ohh, a fine place if you want to jump off of an ancient bridge in nothing other than your birthday suit and iron shackles!"

"We need to warn Tom, we need to stop this man."

Sheogorath winced. "Ooohhh."

"What?"

"You see I can only act, not speak through this thing!"

"Well we're screwed. The dragonborn is going to die, and there's nothing we can do." Nocturnal bluntly said.

"OHH. Come now. It's not over until the fat lady screams over the loss of her small and large intestines, after they're being ripped from her body and used as jumprope!" Sheogorath said.

"There must be something we can do!" Meridia pleaded.

"Well..."

Everyone looked at Hircine.

"If there are any werewolves around that area, I can 'coerce' him or her to go to the exact place that...joker is going, and maybe we can get some information out of our friend."

"That plan is stupid...okay." The MadGod said.

And so Hircine used his powers to Locate the closest werewolf.

"Aww no!"

"What? What is it?" Jyggalag asked.

"It's just that this one particular werewolf I have an issue with." Hircine said.

"...Are there any other werewolves in the area?"

Hircine nodded.

"Then we can't be too picky on who you choose now can't we!"

Hircine sighed, it had to be him!

* * *

><p>Sinding was stoking the flames of the fire he started several hours ago.<p>

One hundred and sixty three.

Those were the number of days he had not transformed last, and he was damn proud of it.

He had tamed the beast inside of him, if not quelled it.

Currently, he had just made some money cutting up wood for a lumber mill, and now had money.

This didn't matter to him, seeing is how whatever he needed he simply took it from the land, but if he ever happened upon a thief, he could always give the money to him to avoid Sinding from transforming.

Suddenly, there was a feeling. A small, yet strong feeling. No it wasn't the urge to transform, but a thirst, unlike any other.

Sinding took large gulps from his canteen and in a matter of seconds it was empty.

The thirst was unbearable, but then he realized something, he had money now. He could now go into the nearest town and buy an ale or some mead.

But...

Could he risk it? Sinding was unsure of himself, but the thirst was killing him.

Maybe, it wasn't worth risking his life or the life of anyone else, but Gods damn his parched throat.

* * *

><p>After he had cleared his campsite and left little to no evidence of him ever being there, he had ventured into the nearest town. It was late in the evening so, there was little chance of people getting hurt if he happened to transform.<p>

He walked towards the Four Shields Tavern, and went inside.

The inn had a stale scent in the air, it was unpleasant, but bearable.

He saw that very few people were awake at this hour.

The bartender was awake along with a suspicious looking Wood Elf in the corner of the room. The shadows had engulfed the young mer as if it was a second nature, his bow was leaning against the wall, ready to be drawn and fired at a moment's notice.

Two young imperials were minding their own business leaning up against a wall.

Sinding paid for a couple of bottles of nord mead, and sat down.

Then the door opened, Sinding turned to see a Khajiit female come in and sit down near the wood elf.

Then an imperial man gleefully waltzed in and went over to the Khajiit and the Wood elf.

A couple of minutes later a Breton man walked in. The group in the corner stiffened and followed him into a room away from prying eyes.

Now, Sinding knew better, but curiosity got the better of him, and so he attuned his werewolf hearing to listen in on the conversation that was starting.

* * *

><p>"Were anyone of you followed?" Asked Thanos.<p>

A collection of hushed no's rang through the room.

"Good, now then. The reason why I have called for this meeting is because, it has occurred to me that the current leadership in the Dark Brotherhood..."

"Sucks?"

"Is garbage?"

"Is an appalling blasphemy to our Night Mother!?"

Everyone faced Cicero who looked ready to strangle someone.

"All of the above! The agenda for our little meeting is...mutiny!"

Cicero looked excited, ready to kill, happily.

"Mutiny..." The Wood Elf said. "We're not pirates, we're assassins."

Thanos laughed. "Cevenor, the simple fact that we are all talking about betraying our brothers and sisters. I don't think we need to talk about the differences between assassins and pirates."

"Excuse me, but Naseen would like to hear what Thanos' plan is, if you don't mind Khajiit asking." The Khajiit woman asked Thanos.

"Yes, dear Listener, what is the plan?" Cicero asked.

"Very well. Now...which plan?" Thanos smiled.

"Ehh?"

"I got two plans, one to take over the Brotherhood, and another for our esteemed targets. Now which one do you want to hear about first?"

"THE FIRST ONE, DEAR LISTENER! THE FIRST ONE!" Cicero loudly whispered.

"SHHH, quiet Cicero." Cevenor quickly interrupted the Jester.

"Oop. Cicero humbly apologizes."

Thanos started. " Now then. To gain control we must identify those we can coerce to our side."

"Khajiit would like to know, whom you have coerced."

"Yeah, same here. If we're doing this, I want to know who is on our side." Cevenor asked.

"Okay, so far I have gotten Festus, Babette and..hmph...Gabriella on our side."

"You smirked there, Thanos. I assume you and Gabriella are on a more..intimate level?" Cevenor inquired. "I mean I tried, and was shot down...with Arrows...that hurt."

"I see her as a conquest, not an equal. No, the real prize is ahead." Thanos pushed his thoughts away. "Anyway, those three will follow us. Nazeem, and Veezara both loyally follow Astrid. If we get Astrid, we shall have those two as well."

"Naseen would like to know, how to get Mistress Astrid?"

"Ahh. That's the challenge. There is only one person, standing in the way of Astrid being coerced to our side, and I think we all know who that is."

The four visualized the man in question. Arnbjorn, the murderous werewolf wouldn't take to kindly in a takeover of the Dark Brotherhood.

"What shall we do with the rabid dog?" Naseen asked Thanos.

Thanos darkened. "We kill him, there is no alternative. Arnbjorn will not back down. He must die. Therefore I have taken the initiative and made a few things that will help us."

Thanos reached into his knapsack and pulled out a bushel of arrows, and two daggers. Both of them were made with Silver.

Thanos handed the Silver arrows to Cevenor, and the Silver daggers to Cicero.

"When do want him taken out?" Cevenor queried.

"During the raid on Solitude. Which brings me to my next piece of business."

Thanos turned to Naseen. "Have you amassed the men needed?"

Naseen nodded. "I have gathered many bandits to help us."

"How many men?"

"Fifty men."

"Alright, that should be enough. With All of us, Gabriella, Veezara, Nazir, and...Arnbjorn. We should be able to overtake the guard at the wedding and in the court, but hopefully the Dragonborn will be at the Wedding, y'know for politeness reasons and such."

Thanos picked up a goblet and filled it with wine, and toasted.

"By this time next week," Thanos sipped the red, bittersweet wine. "The Dragonborn Jarl known as Tom Braider, will die!"

A commotion was heard in the main hall, the four leaned their heads outside, to see a Nord quickly stumble outside.

"Must be a drunk. Nothing to worry about." Cevenor stated, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I'm not so sure." Thanos, then turned to the two imperial men and nodded towards the door.

The imperial men strode after him, to take care of business.

Thanos smiled, and took a sip of wine.

* * *

><p>Sinding rushed out of the Tavern. He couldn't believe what he had heard.<p>

He had to get to Solitude, he had to find Tom, and tell him of the plan to attempt on his life.

He then felt a pain in his shoulder. Throbbing, painful!

Sinding turned around to see the two imperial give chase to him. He then pulled out an arrow out of his back, and ran. The beast inside him was attempting to get out.

One of the assassins slashed at his back, Sinding yelped out in pain, crimson red splattered on his back.

Sinding was feeling faint, but he couldn't fall. If he fell, there would be nothing keeping the beast at bay.

The final blow came when Sinding was stabbed in the back, he fell...and there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Naseen had to leave in order to relay the plan to her hired help. So, the assassins were left at the Tavern.<p>

"The first thing I'll do when I'm in charge is to bring Naseen into the Dark Brotherhood. The only reason she isn't in, is because Arnbjorn has been spilling poison into Astrid's ear, keeping her biased, and keeping Naseen out."

"That's true. Hey isn't Arnbjorn coming?"

"Yes."

"But, why dear listener? You hate him!"

"I know, but it's to quell any suspicion. Now listen you two, when we are taking out Vici, and Braider. I need you to keep our fellow brothers away while Arnbjorn is taken care of. To give a reasonable doubt in their minds."

"Of course dear Listener!"

"It will be done." Cevenor said.

Just then the lumbering nord assassin came in, wearing his Dark Brotherhood attire came in. Intimidating the barman to go down in the cellar.

"Hello ladies." The Arrogant Werewolf flaunted.

The three assassins sat there unmoving.

"Arnbjorn." Thanos said.

Just then, Arnbjorn sniffed the air, coming to a realization.

"There was a werewolf here."

Thano turned to Arnbjorn. "Where?"

Arnbjorn sniffed the air and pointed to an overturned barstool. "There."

Thanos swore, "Shite! I sent two of the initiates after him!"

"Are you insane, those two couldn't kill a butterfly."

The four assassins ran out and ran after a blood trail on the ground.

They followed it to a dirt trail leading into a forest. They followed the blood up the trail and saw the mangled, bloodied bodies of the initiates.

"Looks like this werewolf is a bull. It seems that this man hasn't transformed in a long time." Arnbjorn pointed out.

Suddenly, a large hairy arm grabbed one of the initiate's corpse and pulled it back into the shadows.

Loud chewing, and bone snapping sounds were heard.

And emerging from the shadows, was a Bull Werewolf, nearly two times the size of a regular werewolf.

"Oh my Gods." Cevenor said, shocked at what he had saw.

"Mother protect me!" Cicero whimpered.

The Werewolf suddenly ran towards the assassins.

Arnbjorn was about to transform but was knocked aside before he could.

Thanos pulled out his Ebony war axe which he also had plated with silver and swiped at the werewolf to only miss, and get knocked to the side.

The werewolf howled to the moon and then leapt to the treeline and disappeared into the night.

"What just happened?" Cevenor asked.

Thanos got up, and looked to where the werewolf went. The werewolf was heading to Solitude.

"Something bad. Something very bad."

* * *

><p>The Daedric Princes took their eyes off the mirror.<p>

Now, Tom could be warned.

There was time now.

"Well that was exciting!" Sheogorath handed the mirror to Jyggalag.

"Now lets hope Tim survives."

"Tom."

"Yeah, Tim!"

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

I hope you liked it!

I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Until Next time!


	16. Preparations

I don't own Bethesda or The Elder Scrolls.

Dammit!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening in Solitude. Many people were sleeping or just getting ready to sleep.<p>

Shovolo, the dwarf however. Wasn't at all ready to sleep.

He pulled out his wooden smoking pipe, a gift given to him from his old mentor and friend Gharf had given to him, when Shovolo completed his apprenticeship. The pipe was one of the few things that transported along with the Dwarves when they were banished to 'the Void."

Shovolo put some of his void-grown tobacco in the pipe and lit it up.

He took a long inhale and breathed out the smoke, the dwarf then thought back a couple of hours ago, just as the celebration for Tom's Coronation was getting into gear.

* * *

><p>The entirety of Solitude was a major celebration.<p>

Food, mead, and all sorts of entertainment were given to the public.

Shovolo was happy, occasionally sipping on his ale. He could see a few of his friends having a good time.

Onmund and Lydia casually walked out of The Temple of the Divines, trying to straighten their clothes.

Erandur was drinking a bottle of Nord Mead, whilst a slightly-tipsy Kharjo was laughing, leaning on the Priest for support.

Tarun was with Ghorbash, Mjoll, and Aerin looking out from above making sure nothing bad happened.

Suddenly, the Castle Dour doors blasted open, and a very visible Maven Black-Briar stormed out.

She was silently cursing as her son and Housecarl Haming followed her out of Solitude.

"What was that Wench so miffed about?" Kharjo drunkenly mused.

Tom walked out of Castle Dour with all of the other Jarls.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone quieted down as to hear what their Jarl had to say.

"It is my honor to introduce to you...your new High King of Skyrim."

This one statement got everybody's attention. Everyone had goosebumps, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Jarl...urr I mean, High King Balgruuf the Greater."

The crowd witnessed Balgruuf come into view, to look over his subjects. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would be High King.

A split second later the crowd erupted into a loud cheer, for the first time in a long while. Skyrim had its King.

* * *

><p>News had spread throughout Skyrim. Balgruuf would be officially inducted a few days after the Vici Wedding in Whiterun.<p>

Shovolo took another deep inhale from his pipe and exhaled.

"Hey Shovolo."

The dwarf looked to see Tom Braider come into his chambers.

"We missed you at the closing ceremonies."

Shovolo looked disheartened, "Such activities remind me of my own people...before..."

Tom understood, "My apologies. I didn't mean to bring up any hard memories."

Shovolo shook his head. "It is alright, Tom. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tom asked his friend.

"I don't know. Talking feels like it would help, but I'm not so sure."

The Dwarf then took another drag from his pipe, and then offered it to Tom, who took the pipe and smoked the tobacco.

"I have no clue how you feel." Tom started. Shovolo looked at his friend wondering where he was going with this. "I mean, you have been through so many things, that I myself would not want to go through at any time."

Tom gave Shovolo his pipe back. "First, your people were taken from your home. Then, when you try to escape you inadvertently cause, a portal to Oblivion to open, and release a maniacal, evil Dictator who has enslaved your people while his eyes set upon Tamriel."

Tom walked over to an open window, he felt the cool air brush against his face. "Shovolo I promise you this. I will do all that I can to make things right again."

The Dwarf smiled at this and bowed. "I thank you, Tom Braider, on behalf of my people."

"Don't thank me yet, there is a lot of work left to be done, before we confront Malios."

Tom then left Shovolo's room to retire for the night.

As Tom left, Shovolo's thoughts crept towards home and what he had left behind to come here in search of help. As his thoughts crept homeward, Shovolo had the urge to express himself in one of the many ways he knew how...in a Dwarfsong.

_Time,Time,Time,Time._

_Lost and forgotten in time._

_Forced forever to mine!_

_Under the watchful eye of the Darklight Tower._

_We fear that this is our final hour!_

_We are lost and forgotten in time!_

_Die, Die, Die, Die._

_We are slaves until we all die!_

_Caged! As a bird who cannot fly!_

_Betrayed by Dfalant, the traitorous mage!_

_The feeling we feel for him is RAGE!_

_We are slaves until we all die!_

_Free, Free, Free, Free._

_One day, we all shall be free!_

_Malios. That you will see!_

_Our champion shall prevail._

_And we will see that you shall fail!_

_One day, we all shall be free!_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, Dragonborn, Dragonborn._

_Dragonborn, the Unconquerable!_

_Kind, Brave, and Hopeful!_

_Shall lead us to victory, with his Thu'um,_

_And send the Wicked to their Doom!_

_Dragonborn, the Unconquerable!_

_HURRAH!_

Shovolo, then lowered his head into his hands and felt tears. He knew, that Malios must be defeated, and shall do whatever it must take to defeat him. Even if it must mean his own life.

* * *

><p>Tom had heard the song Shovolo had sung right outside of Shovolo's room. He left feeling even more determined to stop Malios.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning was particularly bittersweet to awake to.<p>

"My Jarl."

Tom opened his eyes to see Falk, and jumped out his covers.

"FALK! What in Oblivion are you doing here?" Tom asked the steward.

Aela who was sleeping next to Tom, nude mind you. Roused to her husbands voice, saw Falk and covered her chest.

"I am terribly sorry for waking you my Jarl, but he said it was of utmost importance, that he has an audience with you."

Tom and Aela both shared a look, Tom then put on his comfortable hide pants, and then his robe. "Who wanted an audience with me?"

* * *

><p>Vilkas was waiting in the main hall of The Blue Palace. Awaiting the arrival of Tom.<p>

"Is there a reason why you had Falk wake me up so early in the morning?"

Vilkas looked over to see Tom walk out of a corridor in clothing he must have gathered and put on in a hurry.

"I needed to talk to you. It is important.

"Well Vilkas, I doubt it would be anything less than important if you had Falk wake Aela and I." Tom then hesistantly sat down in his throne.

"Now then." Tom shifted in his throne trying to get comfortable. "What did you need to ask me about?"

"I wanted to talk about your new role as Jarl of Haafingar and how you will also act as the Harbinger of the Companions."

"Hmm, a problem I had thought about. Well, I have read the tenets of the Companions, and the tenets say if a current Harbinger is unable to perform their duties, they may have a replacement act in their place."

Vilkas shook his head, he knew this to be true. "So who would you choose to replace you?"

"You."

"...What?" Vilkas was shocked at what Tom had said. "Me? But...but, I really don't think that's a great idea."

"Vilkas you practically run the Companions without me whenever I am away." Tom stated.

"But Tom..."

"Okay, okay. How about this? You handle the day by day things, and if there is an emergency I shall take care of it. We'll run things together! How about that?"

Vilkas thought about it for a moment. "Isn't that what we do now?"

"Yep." Tom smiled.

Vilkas smirked, "Very well. It shall be done."

As the two finished their conversation, a guard came running in. "JARL BRAIDER! JARL BRAIDER!"

The guard stopped in front of Tom and he panted and gasped for breath, he bowed as he pulled of his helmet to breath revealing his dark skin and black braids of hair.

"Easy there Guardsman! What is the matter?" Tom asked the guard.

"There...is a...Bull Werewolf...heading towards Solitude." The Redguard soldier answered.

Tom stiffened in his chair, "When was this?"

"Not but...thirty minutes ago, my liege. The sentries spotted it making its way here, through the forest. The beast was knocking trees over like they were made of paper!"

Tom was contemplating, "This may be an attempt by Malios to assault Solitude, or this could be a coincidence. Nonetheless!"

Tom turned to Vilkas, "Vilkas, I want you to get Farkas. If this is some random Bull Werewolf we need to see if he is still man underneath there, and rouse the others as well!"

Vilkas bowed his head, "Yes Harbinger." Vilkas quickly made his way to The Winking Skeever where the rest of the Companions were resting.

Tom looked over to the Redguard. "You have done enough here soldier, you are dismissed."

The guard shook his head, "With all due respect Jarl Braider, I want to help."

He put his helmet back on, and pulled out his sword, "After all, it is my duty to protect my Jarl."

Tom got up and walked over to the Redguard patted his shoulder. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Romulus Sandstorm, Jarl Braider."

"Romulus I want you to go find Legate Rikke and Captain Aldis and summon the rest of the guard, make sure you tell them to not to kill that Werewolf until we know what we are dealing with!"

"Yes Jarl Braider! At once!" Romulus sped out of the Blue Castle and went towards Castle Dour.

Tom then went back to his master bedroom and found Aela in the midst of putting on one of her dresses.

"Tom, what's going on?" Aela asked her husband.

"Bull Werewolf heading to Solitude! Where's my Scaled Armor?" Tom was frantically searching for his armor.

"A Bull Werewolf? Do you think this might be Malios' doing?"

"Not sure. I want you to come with me, see if we can't talk the poor lummox down. Ohh! Where in Oblivion is my Armor?!"

"Underneath the bed." Aela answered as she herself took off her dress and started putting on her Armor.

Tom then pulled out all of his armor, put in on in a hurry, grabbed his Scimitar and Ysgramor's Shield and ran out the door with Aela following right behind him.

* * *

><p>Tom and Aela made their way over to Castle Dour where Tarun, Shovolo, Onmund, Lydia, Kharjo, Erandur along with all of Tom's compatriots were gathered.<p>

"Tom, what is the meaning for this madness?" Onmund asked his friend., who had just gooten out of bed. Presumably with Lydia.

Suddenly an Eardrum-shattering howling was heard. Everybody looked to the Main Gate and saw guards being thrown over the wall, and there was the beast!

A fully grown Bull Werewolf, approximately twice the size of an average one making its way over the Walls of Solitude and turned its attention directly to Tom.

"That is the meaning of this madness, Onmund!" Tom answered Onmund's question.

The Bull Werewolf jumped and landed right before Tom.

"Nobody make any sudden movements." Vilkas warned the entire group.

"To Oblivion with that!" Tarun made an exception, drew his sword, and charged toward the lumbering monster and got knocked into a wall for his troubles.

The Werewolf howled, and charged towards the group.

"SUDDEN MOVEMENTS! SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!" Farkas cried out and everybody got out of the Werewolf's way.

As Tom ducked out of the Werewolf's way, the huge hand of the Werewolf grabbed him and pulled him away from everybody. That's when Tom was face to face with the Huge Bull Werewolf.

Tom closed his eyes not knowing what the Werewolf would do.

"Tom."

He opened his eyes to see if he heard right. That voice sounded so familiar. Tom then looked at the Werewolf.

"Sinding, is that you?" Tom asked the Werewolf.

"Yes, old friend. It's me. I must tell you something. You are in Terrible Danger!"

Just then, a flurry of arrows flew true and hit Sinding in his side. The Werewolf dropped Tom and looked to the source of the Arrows.

Romulus had returned with a number of troops putting arrows into their Quivers.

Sinding tried to suppress his Lycanthropic nature, but it was too much. The beast was in full effect and charged the troops.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Romulus ordered Archers who fired their arrows, which hit Sinding who shrugged them off. The Werewolf knocked the whole platoon of archers away leaving only Romulus who he grabbed.

Romulus was then eye level with the beast. Romulus unflinching, pulled a steel dagger out and repeatedly stabbed Sinding's hand, forcing the Werewolf to let Romulus fall to the ground.

Romulus pulled out his sword and stood his ground, staring the now ticked off Sinding.

"Come and fall to me, wicked beast!"

The Werewolf charged at full speed towards Romulus who proceeded to charge as well.

But at the last second an arrow struck Sinding in his chest, and he fell over.

Romulus stopped and looked behind him to see Tom with his bow out and an empty bottle next to him. The Jarl of Haafingar arose and made his way over to Romulus.

"Poison?" Asked Romulus.

"Of the paralytic kind." Tom answered.

Everyone gathered around the now paralyzed Werewolf and Onmund asked the question.

"Well, now what?"

* * *

><p>Sinding woke up on a cot, inside of a jail cell.<p>

"Well, this is familiar." He sarcastically remarked.

"Yes, but without all the water."

Sinding turned and saw Tom on the opposite side of the iron bars.

"Am I a prisoner, or a guest here." Sinding asked Tom.

Tom then took a key and opened the cell.

"You are no prisoner here, Sinding."

Sinding then got up and rushed out of the cage, as no Werewolf ever liked being caged.

"I am surprised you kept me alive this long. I had thought a lot of people had wanted me dead."

"Well there were a few concerned people, having a werewolf inside Solitude, but apparently the Jarl assured them that there was nothing to fear." Tom smiled.

Sinding laughed. "Huh Gods praise the Jarl."

Tom laughed as well but then got serious. "Sinding remember how you told me that I was in danger. What did you mean by that?"

Sinding got quiet for a second, like he was trying to figure out how to word it.

"I overheard a plot to assasinate you and a woman named Vittoria Vici, in six days time."

"Who said such things?" Tom asked.

"I believe...it was...The Dark Brotherhood."

Tom darkened, he was now certain that THIS was a plot against him, conceived by Malios.

"When was this?"

"Just last night, at the Four Shields Tavern, and when left to try and warn you. I was attacked by two assassins, they tried to kill me, and I...well..."

"I understand. Specifics?"

"They have about a handful of assassins coming to kill you and Vici. On top of that they have fifty bandits coming to provide a distraction, to draw attention away from the Wedding and leave Vici and you defenseless."

Tom was in thought and sighed. "Thank you for telling me this Sinding. I know you went through a lot in obtaining this information and with the incident outside. I am in your debt for this."

Sinding raised his hands, "Please you saved my life before, I am just returning the favor."

"Well it's not over yet. Sinding, I am afraid I am going to need you in the times ahead."

"I am at your service, Tom."

With that declaration of Loyalty, Tom filled him in on what was happening, with the Daedric Lords, and Malios.

* * *

><p>Tom was with General Tulius, Legate Rikke, Captain Aldis, Falk Firebeard, Aela, Shovolo, Onmund, Lydia, Kharjo, Erandur, Draco, Kala, and Romulus rounded out<p>

the people Tom asked to meet with him in his armory for a strategy meeting.

"Alright, from what we know, and what Sinding has told us, it is apparent that Malios is making his move. He is using the Dark Brotherhood to try and take me out at Victoria Vici's Wedding in six days time."

"We know where he's going to be, this is perfect. We can take out The Dark Brotherhood as well as foil Malios'...for a while." General Tulius stated.

"So, what's the plan?" Onmund asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, now that Sinding told us how they plan on killing us, so obviously that plan won't be used. They are going to come up with a new plan; so we need to prepare for everything and anything."

"What did you have in mind, Jarl Braider?" Captain Aldis asked.

"This..."

Tom outline his plan on foiling The Dark Brotherhood on their attempt on his life.

* * *

><p>Thanos was going over his plans with a fervor. A crazed look was in his eyes.<p>

"Ok...no...If I...no...DAMN IT TO OBLIVION!" He threw an inkwell at a wall, where it shattered.

"That Werewolf really mucked up my plan." Thanos swore.

At that time Cevenor made his way into Thanos' room.

"Okay so, what are you mad about this time? As if I didn't know." Cevenor sarcastically asked.

Thanos glared at the Wood Elf, "Ever since that Werewolf heard of our plan, I have been scrambling to make a new plan."

"Well have I got good news for you then." Cevenor smirked.

"What are you talking about?" The Breton asked his friend.

"I've just gotten word that a Bull Werewolf has been killed at Solitude. It was a huge fight that ended with the Beast dying at Braider's own hands."

Thanos' attention was directly on Cevenor. "Where did you hear this? When did you hear this?"

"Does it matter?! The point is the plan can now go on without a hitch."

Thanos looked at the scroll with the original plan laid out, as Cevenor pulled out two goblets and a bottle of Alto Wine.

"Alright, we'll go through with the original plan, but I want you to contact Naseen. Tell her to double the number of bandits. Just in case."

Cevenor poured the wine into the goblets and handed Thanos one. The two clinked glasses and sipped from the wine-filled goblets.

"Cevenor." Thanos addressed his friend in a hushed tone. "When this is over. When we take The Brotherhood over...I want you to become The Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood."

Cevenor's eyes widened. "Speaker? Me? I.."

"You and Cicero are the only people I trust in the Brotherhood. Naseen too, but she isn't in yet."

"Are you sure you want someone like me to be Speaker?"

Thanos leaned in closer. "It is the Will of the Night Mother, and of Sithis. Are you going to deny our Mother and our Dread Father?"

"No." Cevenor answered. "I'll do it. I'll be The Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood."

Thanos smiled as he raised his goblet. "To Victory."

Cevenor raised his goblet as well. "To Victory."

The two celebrated a seemingly flawless victory.

* * *

><p>Drel'shan was in the Temple of the Divines in front of Akatosh's Shrine.<p>

He wasn't praying as much as he was seeking guidance.

However, Drel'Shan was about to have a visitor in an unwelcome visitor.

"Khajiit notices Elder Khajiit is all alone." J'Zargo arrogantly stated as he strode into the Temple.

"What does the Cubling want from Drel'Shan?" The Elder Khajiit Mage arose from his seat as he picked up his Mage's Staff.

"You know what I desire Drel'Shan."

Drel'Shan coughed, "Yes, you wish to ask me for teaching. You wish for me bestow upon to you, my elder knowledge."

"Yes." J'Zargo bluntly answered. "Yes, I want the knowledge, and the power comes with it."

Drel'Shan sniffed at the young Khajiit. "You are tempting fate by attempting to learn powers and abilities beyond your own control, Khajiit."

"J'Zargo only wishes to be the greatest mage in the world. Greater than Shalidor, The Nerevarine, and even Magrus!"

Drel'Shan took offense to that statement and struck J'Zargo. knocking the young Khajiit down to the floor.

"That was for Blasphemy!" Drel'Shan coldly addressed the young mage on the ground. "I was once like you, J'Zargo. Arrogant, set in my ways, thought I was always right all of the time."

J'Zargo started to speak but was cut off by Drel'Shan, "BE QUIET! You may learn something. When I set out into the World I had wanted to the greatest mage ever."

"But the path I had followed was a twisted one, and it had cost me everything. My happiness, my life, and my...family. Yes, this Khajiit once had a mate, and several cublings. However, my persistence, nay addiction for power cost me my family."

Drel'Shan started to tear up, "I learned from my mistakes. So, you see young Khajiit. You are going down the same path I went down, and if you do not wise up...you will lose everything just like I did."

Drel'Shan than walked out of the Temple with J'Zargo looking on, and thinking on Drel'Shan's warning.

* * *

><p>Romulus was walking towards Castle Dour, Captain Aldis had wanted a word with him.<p>

As he made his way over there, he was stopped by General Tulius.

"...Ugh...General Tulius...sir." Romulus saluted the old Imperial General.

The General was not phased. "Romulus what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I..."

"When I left for Skyrim, I made it clear. That I did not want you to come. Mainly, due to the fact that if the Stormcloaks found out that you were my son, they would probably kill you, or ransom you off."

Romulus was speechless, but tried to speak. "Father, I couldn't let you came here alone. I mean what if something happened to you?"

"If I were to die, sure it would be tragic. I'd die and leave you all alone. But if you were to die, then it would leave me all alone. I'd have to bury you. My son...My only son."

Tulius started to feel his age. "Just promise me one thing Romulus."

"Yes father?"

"Stay safe, and don't go looking for trouble. Promise me."

"I will Father. I promise."

Tulius sighed with relief and composed himself. After all he was a General.

"Dismissed."

General Tulius went off about his business and Romulus went back to Castle Dour.

Unaware they had an unexpected guest overhearing every word.

"Interesting..." Karliah came out of the shadows and looked at both father and son.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p>Holy Crap I am really sorry you guys had to wait for so long for a new chapter.<p>

The truth was that I had to take a step back away from the Fanfic in order to keep my interest.

With that being said, I am back, please read and review.

Also I am using Cevenor, the Wood Elf Assassin with permission from Slayer Syrena at DeviantArt.

Thank you .


	17. Siege

I am sorry to report that I do not own Bethesda. Or The Elder Scrolls

* * *

><p>It was the day.<p>

The day that Vittoria Vici was to be wed to Asgeir Snow-Shod.

The morning came with a most beautiful sunrise.

Thanos Red-Skull didn't take notice of it. As he was leading his family, comprising of Festus, Veezara, Cicero, Cevenor, Gabriella, Nazir, and Arnbjorn to the lower passages of Solitude where they would meet Naseem.

"How much longer until we get there?" Festus Krex griped as he held his back. "All this walking is not good for my poor back."

"Quit your complaining old man!" Arnbjorn rudely talked down at Festus.

"What's that? Perhaps I should make a pelt out of you!" Festus charged a spell in his hands.

"Try it grandpa!" The Werewolf pulled out his Iron Battleaxe.

"Enough!" Thanos stopped and turned around, halting the group. "We cannot be arguing amongst ourselves! This is a defining moment in the Dark Brotherhood. We have to be united, fight and kill as one, or else we shall not succeed in our task! If you two cannot do that then you can leave."

Festus and Arnbjorn looked at the ground and mumbled.

With the conflict now over, Thanos led his family to the meeting point where Naseem was waiting for them.

"Ahh, Thanos my friend. You have arrived." Naseem greeted Thanos.

"Naseem." Thanos politely returned the greeting. "Are your friends in position?"

"Yes, all one hundred of them. Khajiit will not lie. It was harder to get the extra fifty bandits over here, but I did."

"Naseem. Where did you find all these bandits." Cevenor asked.

"Ahh, the bandit's service was lended to me." Naseem answered.

"Who lent them to you?" Thanos asked, as he was concerned where Naseem got all these bandits in such short notice.

"These Bandits come from The Bandit King."

Silence covered the entirety of the group.

"The Bandit King? That's just a myth." Arnbjorn barked.

"Oh no, he is real. For Khajiit has seen him, and he is real." Naseem hissed.

"We're wasting time." Cevernor pointed out.

"Cicero agrees, we should go in and kill everybody!" Cicero gleefully exclaimed.

Thanos turned to Naseem "Go and tell your men to get ready. Wait for the sign, the one we discussed about."

Naseem nodded and went off to prepare.

"Alright, this is the plan. Now we know that Vici is at the wedding right now, but we don't know if the Dragonborn is there. So we are going to split up."

Thanos turned to Nazir. "Nazir, I want you to lead Gabriella, Festus, and Veezara to the Blue Palace. A large group of bandits snuck into the city the night before and will meet you in front of the Bard's College."

"I understand." Nazir led as Festus and Veezara followed. As Gabriella left, Thanos reached and grabbed her arm. Gabriella stopped and wondered what he was doing.

"Be safe." Thanos sounded vulnerable as he let Gabriella go catch up to her group.

"As you, Thanos." Gabriella left in haste to catch up with Nazir and the others.

Thanos looked back to Cevenor, Cicero, and Arnbjorn.

"So, I guess we are heading to the Wedding?" Cevenor mused.

"That we are. Come on my brothers. Let's go crash a wedding!"

The four assassins made their way to the Temple of the Divines where the Wedding was taking place.

The streets were empty as the four made their way to the

Thanos kept watch from the arch that led into the wedding with Arnbjorn.

Cevenor took Cicero up to the walkway above the Balcony as Thanos and Arnbjorn were armed waiting outside the wedding to support both Cevenor and Cicero.

Inside, Thanos had a cheshire smile. After killing Vici and the Dragonborn. Cevenor, Cicero and him would kill Arnbjorn and blame it on the Dragonborn.

Cevenor took out his bow and readied it. Scanning the crowd for the Dragonborn.

Cicero skipped over to the loose statue that Babette had pointed out, and knocked it over.

Cevenor smiled. Killing Vici was easier than he expected.

Then, a booming voice rang out.

"FUS RO DAH!" The statue's head flew through the sky and seemed to reach the cusp of space.

Cicero was thrown back by the mighty power of the Thu'um.

Cevenor was shocked and he ran to the side and looked over to see The Dragonborn standing there in his robes standing next to a nordess tearing off her wedding dress to reveal her anceint nord armor.

Tom smiled at the shocked Bosmer. "Hi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Three Days Ago<strong>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO ABANDON MY WEDDING PLANS!"

Vittoria Vici was pacing back and forth inside the Blue Palace before Jarl Braider, as her fiance Asgeir Snow-Shod was standing behind her.

"Vittoria, I'm sure the Jarl has a good..." Asgeir started.

"Shut up Asgeir!" Vittoria was seeing red. All those months planning for the wedding would be all for naught.

Tom was being patient, waiting for a moment to explain.

"Jarl Elisef was all for this wedding, and now you are going to just cancel it!?"

Tom raised his hand to try and gain some order. Vittoria calmed down to let her Jarl talk. Even if she was angry, she still had to respect her Jarl.

"Vittoria. I am not telling you, that you and Asgeir cannot get married. I just need you to get married at a different time." Tom calmly told her.

"And why is that? If I may ask."

Tom twiddled his thumbs. "Would you like to hear the abridged version or the long version?"

"Will you please just tell me, why I have to abandon my wedding plans?" Vittoria strongly pleaded.

"The Dark Brotherhood wants you dead." Tom spoke, as the color from both Asgeir and Vittoria's face drained from their faces.

"The...The Dark Brotherhood! But...but why?!"

"A very trusted source revealed to me that The Dark Brotherhood plots your demise for reasons unknown. My guess is that they want it to seem that Stormcloak dissidents raided your wedding and killed you since you are related to the Emperor. However, that is just my guess."

Tom stood up and walked over to Vittoria and Asgeir.

"What is important now is that we get you two somewhere safe."

Asgeir cupped Vittoria's hand.

"But...but what of our wedding? What of us?" Tears started to form at Vittoria's eyes.

"If you want I can have you married right now, and as luck would have it I have a Priest of Mara who would love nothing more than to perform the Ceremony." Tom offered.

The two lovers agreed and were then married in a small ceremony, and as Asgeir and Vittoria were in the midst of becoming man and wife. Lydia and Onmund(Who were there as guests) had a small conversation.

"Lydia?" Onmund leaned in and whispered to keep this conversation between them.

"Yes, love?" Lydia whispered back.

"Let's get married." He smiled as he subtly hugged her from behind.

"You read my mind. I love you, Onmund." She turned her head around and kissed him.

"And I you."

When the two were finished with their passionate kiss, the two quickly and quietly left the ceremony to find an empty room.

* * *

><p>Asgeir and Vittoria were wed and sent on their way to Riften to protect them from the Dark Brotherhood.<p>

Tom had sent Anneke and Deerkethus over with them to protect the two, and as a precaution if the Dark Brotherhood ever found out that Asgeir and Vittoria were in Riften. Tom asked Brynjolf to keep an eye out for the two, and make sure they could get out in a pinch if needed.

Tom was in his personal chambers, looking over the blueprints and surveys of Solitude trying to see the most strategic places to garrison troops.

Tarun came in, bowed, and spoke. "My Jarl. I have assessed the Courtyard where the Wedding was scheduled to take place."

"Is taking place." Tom corrected his sword-brother.

"My Jarl?"

"We need to keep up the ruse that the Wedding is still on. If we cancel it, The Dark Brotherhood may get suspicious and cancel any plans to try and make a move on me.

No, we have to take them out here! Whilst we have the advantage of territory, and hopefully the manpower needed to wipe them all out."

"That might be a problem. I've just gone over the number of guards that Solitude has combined with the number of Imperial Soldiers that General Tulius has stationed here now. We have enough to combat the bandits that were employed by the Dark Brotherhood, but combine them with the Dark Brotherhood their numbers increase, as we don't know how many assassins we are dealing with."

"So, we are going into this battle blind. That's where you are getting at, right Tarun?" Tom asked as he saw Tarun uncomfortably shift in his spot.

"Yes." Tarun bluntly put it,as there was no reason to tiptoe around the problem.

Tom shrugged. "I have dealt with much worse. Much worse, but I understand your concerns."

"Shall I have General Tulius and Commander Maro shift their troops from Dragonsbridge to come here?"

"No. One, the Dark Brotherhood would surely know we were setting a trap for them and abandon their plans. Two, if something should happen in Dragonsbridge I want those troops to protect the townspeople."

Tarun bowed, "Yes, my Jarl anything else?"

"No, that will be all Tarun."

Tarun was still standing in the middle of the room. A thought was plaguing his mind.

"Is there something else you need, Tarun?" Tom asked as he looked back down at the maps.

"It's just that you sent the bride and groom away. So, who's going to get married?"

Tom smiled, "Oh I know a certain red-headed huntress who wouldn't mind getting married...again."

* * *

><p>"Tom I won't allow you to risk your life like this!"<p>

This was probably the hardest thing Tom had to do up to this point. Along with the inhabitants of Solitude whom were temporary being displaced to Dragonsbridge. He had wanted his parents and uncles to go along with them for their own protection.

"Mother I know what I am doing." Tom was gathering his mother's belongings and putting them into a carriage as Kala pulled her belongings out of the carriage.

"Mother, will you please stop being so difficult. I have devised ambushes all the time when I was fighting the Stormcloaks."

"Any of this caliber?" Kala asked her son.

"Well...no, but I am confident that my friends and I can do this. If we take out the Dark Brotherhood we will make Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel a more better place to live! And I am damn certain that this is a ploy of Malios' devices. If we take them out, we'll win this round."

"At the cost of your own? If you are not careful you could die!" Kala crossed her arms.

Tom sighed and looked at his mother. "Everyday I was away from home. I could have died. Despite all of that, you let me leave. You let me pursue my own dreams, and look where they have gotten me! I'm the Dragonborn. The Jarl of Solitude. And..."

Tom choked up a bit. "And I command you to get on that carriage."

Kala was shocked, her own son had commanded her to leave. He had never once did that in his short time as Jarl.

The Dunmer began to tear up as her son embraced her. "I just don't to see you get killed. That would destroy me, Tom."

Draco walked up to his wife and son. "Kala I am sure Tom has faith the plan will work. He is right. We would't have let him leave home if he didn't know what he was doing."

Kala let go of Tom and picked up her bags and placed them into the carriage. She went back and hugged Tom and gave him a kiss on her cheek.

"Please do not get hurt Tom, I am begging you."

"I won't Mummi. I promise."

Kala slowly got into the carriage, as Draco talked to his son.

"Tom, I have no doubts that your plan will work, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I have no desire to see you dead the next time I lay eyes upon you."

Draco put his hands on Tom's shoulders, and then kissed his forehead. "You had better be alive when your Mother and I return."

"I promise Vatti. Besides if I die, Aela will kill me when she reaches Sovengarde."

Draco chuckled as he got in the carriage. Tom signaled the driver to leave, and the carriage slowly went forward. Draco and Kala looked back to see their son, praying to the Divines for his safety.

Tom felt hot tears making his way down his face. As he wiped away his tears he turned around to see Solomon and Drel'Shan standing before him.

"Uncle Solomon, Uncle Drel'Shan, where are your things?"

Solomon stroked his chin. "We both decided that we aren't leaving. Drel'Shan and I are going to stay and fight."

Tom crossed his arms. "There's nothing I can do to change your minds. Is there?"

"No. Nothing." Drel'Shan stated. "Besides your mother told me that if I let you die, she would skin me alive and sell my pelt to the highest bidder. Quite frankly, Khajiit is more afraid of her than you."

Tom laughed as he led both of his uncles back into Solitude.

The Wedding was tomorrow, and everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

Tom took off his robe to reveal his scaled armor whilst he took out his scimitar and Ysgramor's Shield as Aela discarded the wedding robe to the side, and awaited the next move of the Assassins.

"I'm pretty ashamed really." Tom taunted the assassins above. "I mean, killing a bride on her Wedding Day? Have you no compassion? Shame on you!"

"You dare mock the children of Sithis?" Cevenor sneered, "You won't be so headstrong when I take it from you. Your head that is."

"That is right!" Cicero got up on the ledge next to Cevenor and looked down at Tom and Aela. "Not even the Dragonborn can stay the hand of the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Really?" Aela scoffed as she pulled out her Steel Dagger. "I've seen my Husband fight and run through every single adversary that dared raise a sword against him. You Assassins are no different.

"Different?"

Tom and Aela heard the new voice ring out and saw a young Breton man walk up behind his Dark Brotherhood compatriots.

"We are different. Jarl Braider. We are not just any group of assassins. We are not the Molag Tong. We are The Dark Brotherhood." The Breton Assassin stated.

"Is your name by any chance, Thanos?" Tom asked the Breton.

Thanos raised an eyebrow. "You know of me?"

"Your penchant for theatrics are known to me. Know this Thanos, if you attack me..."

Tom started his declaration as the wedding guests unveiled themselves to be Solitude Guards led by Tarun and Captain Aldis.

"You will incur the wrath of my friends and allies."

Thanos looked at the ground. "I see my hand was tipped a bit early, but do you honestly think this will deter your fate. The Night Mother wills your death at our hands."

Tom yawned. "Sorry if I don't seem threatened by the words of delusional assassin."

Cicero bawked at this, "YOU DARE MOCK THE LISTENER! YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Thanos grabbed his friend before he leapt off the balcony. "Delusional? I'll tell you who is delusional. It's you. For thinking you could actually survive. I'll make you a deal. If you surrender yourself, I will spare the lives of everyone here today."

Tom stared at Thanos who proceeded to laugh. "Okay, I wasn't going to spare everyone. They are all going to die at the hands of a small army worth of bandits."

Thanos then raised his arm and shot up a fireball high into the sky. Which then exploded.

It was the signal for the bandits to start their invasion.

The clanking of grappling hooks were heard as marauders began climbing their way into Solitude.

Thanos darkly grinned at Tom. "Now then...Shall we begin?"

Tom twirled his Scimitar and raised it towards Thanos. "Lets."

* * *

><p>Please leave your comments and reviews for me.<p>

Cevenor the Wood Elf belongs to SlayerSyrena


End file.
